Passé Présent Futur
by Gwenetsi
Summary: SG-1 teste un appareil ancien. Pour changer, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Sam change de réalité et d'époque. Entre rencontres innatendues, les plans A et B qui ne marchent jamais et les imprévus signés du nom O'Neill, elle n'est pas prête de réussir à rentrer !
1. La machine

**Titre : **Passé - Présent - Futur

**Statut : **Complète

**Auteur : **Gwenetsi

**Série : **Stargate SG-1

**Saison : **Après la saison 10 et les téléfilms, Sam est revenue de la galaxie de Pégase, mais Atlantis n'est pas sur Terre.

**Résumé : **Un appareil ancien permettant d'aller dans une autre réalité a été découvert par SG-1. Ils souhaitent le tester. Résultat: Sam change de réalité, d'époque et faits des rencontres plutôt innatendues! Enfin il y a des choses qui ne changent pas : les plans A et B qui ne marchent jamais, les imprévus signé du nom des O'Neill...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une idée que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Correction :** A venir. Suppression du mode scénario effectuée.

* * *

**Passé - Présent - Futur**

_L'avenir est un présent que nous fait le passé._

André Malraux

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - La machine**

.

L'équipe est là, au grand complet sur cette nouvelle planète : le colonel Samantha Carter, le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, le docteur Daniel Jackson et le brigadier-général Jack O'Neill.

Le général est présent parce qu'ils ont découvert un appareil ancien et ils ont besoin de lui pour le faire fonctionner. Bien sûr, n'importe qui avec le gène ferait l'affaire, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour Jack de quitter son bureau et gratte-papier du Pentagone. Alors le voilà embarqué dans une nouvelle exploration.

Ils se trouvent dans une grotte circulaire dont un long tunnel coudé menait à l'extérieur, face à cet étrange appareil, en pleine discussion :

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque à activer l'appareil, assure Sam.

- J'ai quand même quelques doutes, grogne le général.

- Jack ! s'écrie Daniel. J'ai tout traduit. Cet engin sert seulement à projeter des personnes dans une réalité alternative, comme le miroir quantique.

- Mais dans le cas présent, précise Sam, elle ne mène qu'à une seule réalité.

- Mouais, reprend Jack, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

L'engin en question mesure un mètre de haut. Cubique, il possède une interface visuelle holographique. Tout est écrit en ancien. Il possède une seule touche ronde en son centre qui sert à l'allumer et à l'éteindre.

Ils ont pu l'allumer grâce au général. Des touches sont alors apparues sur la surface plane, autour du bouton d'allumage. Ensuite, Daniel a traduit le contenu. À présent qu'ils savent de quoi il retourne, les deux scientifiques veulent qu'il l'active. Ce qui signifie les faire changer de réalité, et ça...

- Bon, vous le faîtes ou pas ? s'impatiente Vala. De toute façon, on ne risque rien !

- C'est d'accord ! accepte-il enfin.

Suivant les directives de Daniel et de Sam, il active l'engin. Une intense lumière jaillit de l'appareil, les enveloppant tous les six. Rien n'a apparemment changé quand elle disparaît. Ils se concertent du regard.

- C'est tout ? s'étonne Cameron.

- Pas de comité d'accueil ? constate Jack. Ça change !

- Je crois que ça a marché, continue Sam.

- Bon ben alors maintenant on peut rentrer ! se réjouit le général.

- Mais on ne sait rien de cet univers ! objecte aussitôt Daniel.

- Vous voulez que je vous rappelle comment ça c'est passé quand vous avez changé de réalité ?

- Daniel a raison, enchérit Carter, on ne peut pas repartir maintenant.

- Ben voyons !

- O'Neill, les interrompt Teal'c, quelqu'un approche.

Effectivement des pas se font entendre et ils se rapprochent. Ils lèvent tous leurs armes en direction de l'extérieur. Bientôt un homme apparaît. Les cheveux grisonnant, les yeux bruns, pas très grand, il approche les soixante-dix ans.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

- Bonjour, commence Daniel, nous sommes...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, docteur Jackson. Je connais chacun de vous. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici.

.

_Voilà c'est comme ça que tout a commencé, enfin... c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté !_

_Qui suis-je? Vous l'apprendrez plus tard. Je dois d'abord vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé suite à cette rencontre. Je vais vous le conter comme on raconte une histoire, au présent, pour vous mettre dans le feu de l'action, de la même façon que l'on me l'a conté._

.

- Vous nous connaissez ? s'étonne l'archéologue.

- Oui, mais ne posez pas de question je ne peux pas y répondre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

- La nuance peut paraître infiniment subtil dans mon cas, colonel Mitchell.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question !

- En effet, colonel Carter, car le même dilemme se pose. Pour répondre, il me faudrait avancer dans le temps.

- On le remonte d'habitude !

- Exact, général, mais la situation est tout sauf habituelle.

- D'autres personnes approchent.

- Ce sont des gens qui ne vous feront aucun mal, rassurez-vous, Teal'c.

- Si vous savez tout, vous savez qu'on va avoir du mal à vous croire !

- Je le sais, Vala.

Deux hommes apparaissent, d'une trentaine d'année. Ils se placent derrière leur interlocuteur en silence.

- Vous devez partir à présent, reprend l'homme, votre place n'est pas ici.

- Alors vous connaissez le fonctionnement de la machine ? demande Sam.

- Oui.

- Donc elle a bien fonctionné ! s'exclame Mitchell.

- Oui, mais son activation cause des problèmes que seul votre départ pourra régler.

- Lesquels ? veut savoir Jack.

- Peu importe.

- Je crois savoir...

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez, colonel Carter.

- Mais...

- Vous devez partir, je vous le répète.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est ce qui était prévu.

- Jack ! s'offusque Daniel.

- Je pense avoir compris, déclare Sam.

- Approchez, mademoiselle.

Sans regarder ses compagnons elle s'exécute. Le général va pour la retenir mais il est arrêté par un champ de force.

- Qu'est-ce-que... commence Jack.

Sam se retourne. Ses compagnons sont prisonniers du champ de force, qui commence à rétrécir.

- Arrêtez ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Il doivent partir, déclare l'homme d'un ton qui n'admet aucune objection.

- Et moi ?

- Quelqu'un vous attend.

Le champ de force les maintient contre la machine à présent. Sam n'a pas bougé. Elle ne peut pas, un autre champ de force la maintient prisonnière. L'homme réitère sa demande.

- Partez !

- Pas sans elle ! éclate Jack.

L'étau se resserre, ils ont maintenant du mal à respirer.

- Stop ! supplie Sam. Laissez-les, je viens avec vous.

- Carter ! s'écrie aussitôt le général.

- Sam ! appelle Daniel.

- Ça ira, assure-t-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le champ qui l'entoure disparaît et les deux jeunes gens la saisissent doucement par les bras. L'étau se desserre autour des autres.

- Vous devez partir maintenant, ordonne l'homme.

- Allez-y, demande Sam, je vous rejoins plus tard.

À contre cœur, Jack s'exécute et active la machine. Ils disparaissent dans un halo lumineux.

- Venez colonel, déclare l'étranger, je dois vous conduire quelque part.

.

Dans l'autre réalité, les cinq terriens réapparaissent. Les trois hommes et Sam ont disparu.

- On est revenu dans notre réalité apparemment, remarque Mitchell.

- Hors de question que je laisse Carter avec ce fou, s'exclame Jack. J'y retourne.

- Vous ne comptez pas y aller tout seul tout de même ! l'interrompt Daniel.

Le visage de ses compagnons exprime un désir identique au sien. Il sourit.

- C'est reparti pour un tour !

Contre toute attente l'appareil ne s'active pas.

- On est toujours là ! déclare Vala.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ! rage O'Neill.

- Quoi ! s'étrangle Daniel.

- L'appareil ne fonctionne pas, répète le général, impossible de retourner là-bas !

Il se tourne vers les autres désemparé. Sam est coincée dans l'autre réalité.


	2. Coincée

**Chapitre 2 - Coincée**

.

Dans l'autre réalité, Sam suit le vieil homme vers l'extérieur. Les deux autres l'ont lâchée. Ils sont entourés d'une immense forêt. Les deux jeunes gens les précédent, suivant un étroit sentier.

- Allez-vous vous expliquer à la fin! s'énerve Sam.

- Pardonnez mon attitude, s'excuse son compagnon, mais ce que j'ai fait était nécessaire.

- Pour qui? Pour vous?

- Non.

- Mais encore...

- Je comprend que vous n'appréciez pas la situation, mais...

- Ah, non! explose-t-elle. Ça suffit maintenant! Je suis d'un naturel calme, mais là vous dépassez les bornes! Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme s'est arrêtée, elle le fixe du regard attendant des réponses.

- Je suis Taric, se présente-t-il. J'habite cette réalité. J'ai découvert la votre par hasard. Depuis je m'y rend régulièrement. J'ai visité plusieurs de vos planètes, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris qui vous étiez. Vous êtes célèbre dans votre réalité!

- Vous venez régulièrement dans notre réalité? s'étonne Sam. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, c'est bien vous qui avez dit que la machine causait des problèmes!

- Oui, mais c'est faux. Je suis désolé, mais je devais vous mentir.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que vous restiez. Vous êtes attendue.

- Mais par qui?

- Je vais vous le présenter, venez.

Il l'entraîne à sa suite. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus de lui sur le sujet et se trouvant dans l'incapacité de retourner d'où elle vient, Sam se décide à lui poser une question qui lui tient à cœur.

- Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. Je crois savoir de quoi vous parliez. Le miroir quantique existe aussi dans votre réalité, n'est-ce-pas?

- Exact.

- Donc vous en avez fait l'expérience. Ce qui veut dire qu'ici aussi le phénomène dû au dérèglement de l'espace temps existe, l'entropie en cascade.

- Encore exact.

- Mais pourtant vous m'avez dit que ce n'est pas la cause des problèmes dus à la machine. Vous n'avez pas seulement dit ça parce que ces problèmes n'existent pas, je me trompe!

- Non, en effet. Vous êtes stupéfiante! Mais éclairez moi donc encore de vos lumières.

- D'après ce que je viens de dire, si nous n'avons pas à subir le phénomène en restant ici c'est parce que...

Elle s'arrête de nouveau, stupéfaite. Il se stoppe à ses cotés. Elle lui jette un regard lourd de sens avant de finir sa phrase.

- ...parce que nous n'existons pas dans cette réalité ou que nous n'existons plus.

Il sourit et reprend sa marche. Suite à ces révélations, tout prend une nouvelle dimension.

oOo

Sur la planète, l'équipe marche en direction de la porte, réfléchissant au moyen de retrouver Sam.

Ils n'ont pas réussi à repasser dans l'autre réalité. Ayant épuisé toutes les solutions possibles, ils ont décidé de repartir sur Terre.

oOo

_J'ignore la teneur de leur conversation, tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite pour eux. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Sam, dans l'autre réalité._

oOo

Ils marchent toujours en direction de la porte des étoiles. Sam est perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, ils l'atteignent. Elle est placée dans une clairière. Les deux jeunes gens disparaissent sous le couvert des arbres. Taric et la jeune femme s'arrêtent devant le DHD.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire? demande-t-elle surprise.

- Vous n'êtes pas attendue sur cette planète, explique Taric.

Sans autre mot, il compose une adresse.

- La Terre! découvre Sam.

- Oui. Venez.

- Mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ce passera bien.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, je ne comprend pas.

- C'est normal.

Il s'approche de l'horizon des évènements. Elle le rejoint.

Il consulte la montre à son poignet. Elle est de fabrication terrienne. Elle ne correspond en rien au personnage.

Sam le regarde, intriguée. Il relève la tête vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Il est temps.

Il exerce une pression sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ne résiste pas et passe la porte.

C'est en faisant un roulé-boulé que Sam arrive de l'autre côté. Elle se redresse en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle vient de se retrouver au point de départ. Elle est de retour sur la planète. Taric est absent. Il n'a qu'une explication à sa situation. Elle soupire.

Elle vient de changer d'époque et, au vu de la végétation environnante, elle a remonté le temps.


	3. En ville

**Chapitre 3 - En ville**

.

_Dans une réalité d'un autre temps... d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde... J'ai toujours adoré dire ça! Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir, je me trompe? Non, évidemment. Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sam. C'est légitime, je me suis fait un devoir de vous raconter cette histoire, je me dois donc d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je m'égare. Revenons-en à Sam._

oOo

Elle fait le tour de la clairière sans apercevoir personne, ni trace d'une quelconque activité humaine. Elle retourne près du DHD.

Elle n'a pas trente six solutions. Ne connaissant pas cette réalité, elle préfère ne pas prendre de risque et aller vers un endroit qu'elle connaît. Elle contemple pensivement le cadran. Finalement elle compose une adresse. Elle regarde la porte s'activer en silence. Elle s'en approche. Elle souffle un bon coup et passe la porte, appréhendant ce qu'elle va trouver.

.

Elle atterrit dans un hangar. La pièce est éclairée par la lumière du jour. L'activation de la porte a fait une ouverture circulaire dans le bois qui compose l'immense caisse dans laquelle elle se trouve. Le reste du vaste hangar est encombré de caisses de différentes tailles. La porte se referme derrière elle. Elle se trouve dans un angle de l'entrepôt. Elle guette les bruits alentours, mais n'entend rien.

Sur ses gardes, elle repère une sortie et avance prudemment pour la rejoindre. Elle n'est pas armée. Elle s'en était débarrassée pour travailler plus facilement sur la machine ancienne, tout comme son gilet par balles et son sac.

Elle ouvre la porte et se retrouve sur un parking. Elle est sur une base militaire, celle de Washington. Elle la reconnaît, elle y est déjà passée, en 1969!

Elle se faufile discrètement entre les véhicules, évitant les patrouilles. Elle parvient à atteindre le poste de garde et le passe comme si de rien n'était. Les soldats en faction la saluent, leurs regards focalisés sur ses formes. Pour une fois, elle s'en félicite, elle évite ainsi d'éventuelles questions.

Une fois dans la rue, elle peut constater qu'elle est en périphérie de la ville. Faute d'argent, elle se résigne à marcher pour rejoindre un cybercafé, seul lieu où elle pourra se débrouiller pour avoir de l'argent et trouver une solution pour pouvoir repartir chez elle.

.

Elle passe plusieurs pâtés de maisons, puis se rend compte que sa tenue vestimentaire attire l'œil. Une femme militaire n'est apparemment pas courant dans ce coin de la ville. Elle traverse en ce moment un quartier résidentiel.

Elle s'accroupit et passe son pantalon par dessus ses rangers, elle enlève ensuite sa veste et l'attache à sa taille. Enfin elle détache ses cheveux et les laisse reposer sur ses épaules. Après en ce n'est plus la militaire qui attire l'œil, c'est la femme, et, dans sa situation, c'est beaucoup mieux!

Elle reprend sa marche. Bientôt, elle avise un journal jeté dans une poubelle, à l'angle d'une rue. Elle s'en approche. Elle va enfin savoir à quelle époque elle est arrivée. Elle s'en empare sans se soucier des gens autour d'elle. Elle cherche la date, la trouve et soupire. Elle vient de remonter le temps, de treize années exactement.

.

Sam a finalement réussi à trouver un cybercafé en centre ville. Ça n'a pas été évident. Elle a passé une quinzaine de bars avant d'aviser une feuille scotchée à la porte d'un établissement vantant les mérites des machines ayant une connexion à la toile.

Il présente une devanture à la peinture ternie par le passage du temps. L'aspect couleur de boue des murs n'a rien d'engageant. Elle pousse la porte de l'établissement avec un brin d'appréhension. L'endroit est propre et bien tenu, contrairement à ses attentes. Elle jette un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il est 14h. Dans un angle de la vaste salle se trouve quatre ordinateurs. C'est peu. Au vu de l'agencement des meubles, le propriétaire vient sans doute d'en faire l'acquisition il y a peu de temps.

Elle s'approche du comptoir, cherchant des yeux les tarifs. Elle tombe enfin sur une petite affichette, à côté de celle des boissons : 5 $ de l'heure. C'est trop cher à son goût. Quoique, en y repensant bien, c'est normal. Le temps des écrans plats et de l'accès à internet facile n'est pas encore venu. Et puis le patron doit amortir l'investissement.

Elle fouille dans la poche arrière de son treillis. Elle en ressort deux dollars. Elle soupire, c'est loin d'être suffisant, pourtant, c'est déjà une chance qu'elle en ait oublié là. Il lui faut plus d'argent.

Elle avise trois hommes accoudés au comptoir. Le premier est dans ses âges et les deux autres sont un peu plus jeunes. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, ils viennent de la voir. Le barman s'approche. D'un instant à l'autre il va lui demander ce qu'elle veut.

Elle passe rapidement en tête les options qui s'offrent à elle. Elle n'en garde qu'une. Une qui ne lui plait pas énormément, mais elle n'a rien d'autre, un moyen de leur soutirer de l'argent.

.

Sa décision prise, elle s'approche des trois hommes un grand sourire sur son visage. Ils la détaillent de haut en bas. Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans leurs yeux. Elle n'a rien de vicieuse, ils la trouvent simplement attirante. Un fin sourire passe sur les lèvres de chacun. Ils cherchent déjà la façon de l'aborder, se trémoussant comme des coqs. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit, engageant. Elle vient de piéger ses proies.


	4. Trois verres, trois couteaux et un pari

**Chapitre 4 - Trois verres, trois couteaux et un pari**

.

Le plus vieux des trois hommes prend la parole.

- Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous offrir un verre.

- Avec plaisir! répond-elle.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle prend place sur un tabouret, à gauche des trois clients.

- Qu'est-ce-que je vous serre? demande le barman.

- Mets lui comme nous Joe, reprend l'homme qui a déjà pris la parole. Sauf si...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassure Sam, ça me va très bien.

Devant lui se trouve un verre de whisky, les deux autres ont opté pour une bière. Apparemment quand il a dit "comme nous" il voulait dire "comme moi", en effet le barman dépose un verre de whisky devant elle.

- Je suis David, se présente-t-il. Et voici Jason et Simon, de vieux amis.

Elle les salue. Le dénommé David reprend la parole.

- Dites-moi donc ce que vient faire une jolie demoiselle comme vous dans ce modeste bar?

- Chercher de la compagnie.

Sourire charmeur tout en sirotant sa boisson.

- Alors vous êtes au bon endroit, sourit David.

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Je pensais que les militaires étaient solitaires, déclare Jason.

- Et des toutous stupides obéissant aveuglément aux ordres je suppose?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire!

- Mais vous l'avez pensé si fort! Si vous voulez je peux vous démontrer que je ne suis pas un pantin sans cerveau!

- Je...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Elle s'adresse au barman en montrant son verre.

- Trois verres vides comme celui-ci et trois couteaux.

Il lui tend ce qu'elle demande.

- Tenez.

- Merci.

Elle place les trois verres, retournés, en triangle, laissant l'espace entre deux verres plus grand que la longueur d'un couteau. Au vu des visages des hommes à ses côtés, ils ne voient pas où elle veut en venir.

- Ces trois verres, explique-t-elle, sans les bouger, doivent soutenir le quatrième.

Elle pose ensuite son verre vide à côté des autres et se tourne vers Jason en lui tendant les ustensiles.

- Vous aurez besoin de ça.

L'homme s'en saisit.

- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons pimenter les choses, continue-t-elle.

Elle sort un dollar de sa poche et le pose sur le comptoir. Elle passe ensuite sa montre en mode chrono.

- J'accepte le défi! annonce Jason.

- En deux minutes?

- Facile!

- Alors c'est parti!

Aussitôt le jeune homme s'escrime à résoudre le problème posé. Sam remercie intérieurement Jennifer Keller de lui avoir appris ce tour.***** Grâce à lui elle vient de déclencher les hostilités.

.

Les deux minutes s'écoulent rapidement.

- Stop! l'arrête Sam. C'est terminé.

Jason la regarde et soupire tout en lui tendant l'argent.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné.

- À qui le tour?

Les deux autres se prennent au jeu, misant deux dollars cette fois-ci. Chacun parie sur l'autre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils renoncent. Sam sourit.

- OK, avoue Simon vaincu, donnez nous la solution.

- Vous abandonnez bien vite messieurs.

- S'il vous plait!

La jeune femme place les manches des couteaux sur le cul des verres et entrecroisent leurs lames, à la manière des scoubidous, au centre du triangle. Elle dépose enfin son verre par dessus dans une attitude victorieuse.

- Évidemment! ironise David vexé d'avoir perdu.

- Je ne verrais jamais plus un militaire de la même façon! déclare Jason.

- Je l'espère bien!

Elle empoche l'argent gagné, dix-huit dollars en tout, plus sa mise de départ. Elle demande ensuite au gérant une connexion au web d'une heure.

- Pas de revanche? s'étonne Jason.

- Après peut-être.

Sur ce, elle part s'installer derrière l'un des ordinateurs.

* * *

*** Episode SGA n°416**


	5. Théorie

**Chapitre 5 - Théorie**

.

_Je ne vais pas vous décrire par le menu ses manipulations informatiques, ça ne servirait à rien et c'est assommant, en revanche je vais vous donner ses résultats._

oOo

Sam commence par chercher à vérifier sa théorie selon laquelle tous ceux qu'elle connaît ou qu'elle a connu dans sa réalité n'existe pas dans celle-ci.

Le constat est amer. Effectivement elle n'existe pas, pas plus que ses amis d'ailleurs. Son père est mort en mission quand il était jeune et ses grands-parents maternels n'ont jamais eu d'enfant. Elle passe toute sa famille en revue sans trouver quelqu'un de vivant.

Puis vient le tour de Daniel et Cameron, même résultat. Elle passe ensuite Janet, Hammond, Landry, Sheppard, McKay et tous ceux qu'elle connaît. Aucun n'est vivant... quand la personne a existé! Enfin elle se met en quête du général O'Neill, qu'elle a délibérément gardé pour la fin. Elle entre son nom dans la base de données et, bien qu'elle se soit préparée au résultat, elle ne peut empêcher un pincement au cœur en voyant le résultat.

Le colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill est décédé deux jours auparavant. Sam tressaille à la lecture de la date. Son avion a été abattu, il n'a pas pu s'éjecter. Dans un article du journal local où il résidait, un voisin déplore ce qu'il nomme la "malédiction des O'Neill". Sa femme est en effet décédée quatre ans plus tôt, fauchée par un chauffard. Ses parents et ceux du colonel avaient subi le même sort quelques années auparavant. Quant à leur fils, Sam stoppe sa respiration en lisant les dernières lignes, il s'est produit le même accident que dans sa réalité.

.

Elle décide de s'occuper ensuite de son retour chez elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir commencer par cela au vu de ce qu'elle a appris. Elle cherche un historique des éruptions solaires. Quand elle arrive enfin a y avoir accès elle constate avec soulagement que l'activité de ce soleil est identique au sien. Elle ne se souvient pas des dates précises, mais ce dont elle se rappelle est suffisant pour savoir que, si elle trouve une date, elle peut retourner à son époque. Il se passe de nombreuse minutes avant qu'une date et une heure précise d'une éruption solaire ne revienne à sa mémoire. La raison? C'est à cette époque que, dans sa réalité, a eu lieu la première mission vers Abydos. Elle avait alors particulièrement surveillé l'activité solaire. Et justement elle se souvenait parfaitement d'une ayant lieu dix jours plus tard. Elle se souvenait également qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres avant un moment.

Elle s'enfonce dans sa chaise, réfléchissant intensément. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer, des phrases repassent en boucle dans sa tête : Mort. Pas de résultat. Avion abattu. Famille détruite. Funérailles...

Elle se redresse. Funérailles! Oui, l'enterrement du Jack O'Neill de cette réalité a lieu dans trois jours. En une seconde, elle a prit sa décision. Elle va y assister! Elle a le temps d'aller là-bas et de revenir.

.

Elle passe la main dans sa poche, jouant avec l'argent gagné. Il lui en faut plus.

Elle jette un regard à la salle. Ses trois "compagnons" sont toujours là. D'autres clients ont poussé la porte du bar.

Sur l'ordinateur, elle ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre. Elle va vite savoir si elle a les capacités et les possibilités de s'inventer une identité et un moyen d'avoir de l'argent. Le constat est rapide. Elle n'aura pas assez de temps pour jouer les faussaires. En tous cas c'est bien plus simple que de détourner de l'argent, ce que de toute façon elle se refuse à faire. Elle a une meilleur idée, elle va en "emprunter".

Elle quitte sa place et approche du bar. Aussitôt David l'interpelle.

- Une revanche?

Elle jette un œil au billard dans un angle de la salle.

- Une partie?

Sam passe plusieurs heures a les affrontés au jeu. Elle enchaîne partie sur partie et pari sur pari. Le bar, même en milieu d'après-midi, est bien fréquenté, surtout par les jeunes sortant du lycée. Vers 18h, elle s'arrête et fait les comptes. Elle a 134$ en poche, somme raisonnable au vu des faibles paris. C'est suffisant.

Elle jette un regard en coin en direction de l'homme d'affaire qui vient de passer la porte. Elle salue ses compagnons de jeu et se dirige vers la sortie, bousculant au passage l'homme au costume impeccable. Elle s'excuse et passe dans la rue. Elle met sa veste, l'air s'est rafraîchi. Dans sa poche, elle sert le portefeuille dérobé. Elle n'a pas perdu la main.

Elle n'aime pas jouer les pickpockets, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle s'empare du liquide et de la carte bancaire tout en se dirigeant vers un distributeur. Elle retire autant d'argent qu'elle le peut. La vidéo-surveillance est en marche, mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Après tout, dans ce monde, elle n'existe pas. Elle se débarrasse ensuite du portefeuille.

.

Dans les heures qui suivent, elle gagne la périphérie de la ville. Elle fait quelques achats et prend une chambre dans un motel. Elle paye pour une nuit un prix dérisoire, mais à la hauteur de l'état des lieux. C'est à dire peu engageant. Au moins les draps du lit sont propres, on ne peut pas en dire autant du reste de la chambre.

Elle se change, passe un débardeur noir, un jean et des baskets. Elle met ses affaires dans un sac à dos et enfile la veste en cuir qu'elle a eu pour une poignée de dollars. Elle a vécu mais a encore de l'allure.

Dans la rue, elle prend un hot dog et un soda. Elle se pose sur un banc pour se restaurer. Elle consulte sa montre, 21h43 exactement.

Elle se lève et s'étire, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer. Elle a repéré un bar prometteur pas loin. Il y a un billard et elle sait jouer au billard. En poussant la porte de l'établissement elle sait qu'elle va délester de nombreux clients de pas mal de dollars.

.

Bien plus tard, elle passe la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'installe rapidement sur le lit, elle est épuisée.

La soirée a été fructueuse. Suite à un rapide calcul elle constate qu'elle possède près de 700$. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important.

Ce soir elle a fait la connaissance d'Alex, un homme charmant. Lorsqu'il a su où elle compte se rendre, il lui a proposé de l'accompagner, lui et son groupe de motards. Ils souhaitent se diriger sur la côte ouest. C'est avec plaisir que Sam a accepté.

* * *

**Cinq chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que ça vous plait!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Funérailles

**Chapitre 6 - Funérailles**

.

_J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que le trajet s'est déroulé de la meilleur façon qui soit. J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire qu'ils ont dormi à la belle étoile, se racontant des histoires autour d'un feu de camp. J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que tout s'est passé dans la bonne humeur et qu'en peu de temps ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde._

_Oui, J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire tout ça. Mais, la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais strictement rien._

_Je sais juste que Sam a rejoint Alex et ses amis, qu'ils ont traversé les États-Unis et qu'elle est arrivée à l'heure pour l'enterrement, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Peut-être les apprendrai-je un jour. Je l'espère en tout cas._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous dire ce qu'il est advenu ensuite._

oOo

En arrivant au cimetière, Sam ne peut réprimer un sentiment de tristesse infini. Ce n'est pas son Jack O'Neill qui n'est plus et pourtant elle ressent sa mort de la même façon. Le cortège vient de s'arrêter près de sa tombe. Elle s'approche.

Nombreuses sont les personnes présentes, une bonne moitié étant en uniforme, qu'ils soient de l'Air Force, de la Navy ou des Marins. Il y a des hommes, des femmes, des personnes âgées et des enfants. La foule est importante.

Sam prend l'éloge funèbre en cour de route, elle n'écoute pas ou distraitement. Elle assiste à la cérémonie dans un brouillard complet. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs... Elle ne reprend pied dans la réalité qu'aux tirs qui résonnent sur l'esplanade. La réalité? Oui, mais laquelle?

Elle finit de reprendre ses esprits quand elle entend une femme crier. Elle voit le drapeau américain qui gît au sol et une silhouette qui s'éloigne en courant. Elle ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, mais elle a bien l'intention de le découvrir. Au vu des remarques qui fusent, celui ou celle qui vient de partir risque de faire une bêtise.

oOo

_Je pense qu'à l'instant où elle l'a vu s'enfuir elle a su ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait tout compris. Mais elle ne l'a admis que bien plus tard._

oOo

Avec d'autres, elle s'est mise à sa recherche. C'est en dehors de la ville qu'elle l'a retrouvé.

C'est un pont à l'écart des grands axes. Il surplombe une rivière, et ses rapides, vingt mètres plus bas. Une chute et c'est la mort assurée. Là, de l'autre coté de la rambarde, se trouve le fugitif.

Sam le rejoint mais est arrêtée par une voix sèche.

- Restez où vous êtes! N'approchez pas!

Elle obéit et attend, immobile et silencieuse. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudrait faire normalement, elle se souvient de ses cours de psycho, mais elle sait que, dans cette situation, il lui faut abandonner tout ce qui est normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblent une éternité, l'autre reprend.

- Pourquoi vous ne me parlez pas? D'habitude les gens parlent pour qu'on ne saute pas!

- Je ne suis pas les gens répond-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse!

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose?

- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi veux-tu sauter?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Ça non plus, ce n'est pas une réponse.

Un silence les enveloppe quelques instants.

- Ils sont tous morts.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux sauter? suppose-t-elle.

Le silence qui suit à lieu d'acquiescement. Sam, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et en un clin d'œil, se retrouve à ses côtés, face au vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes?

- Si tu sautes parce que tu as perdu tous ceux que tu aimais, alors je dois sauter également. Moi aussi tous ceux que je connaissais dans cet univers sont morts.

Un regard incrédule la fixe. Soudain elle bascule en avant.

- NON!

Sam se fige, penchée dans le vide, retenue par une de ses mains à la rambarde, les pieds en équilibre précaire sur la margelle du pont. Le cri se répète.

- Non! Vous ne pouvez pas sauter!

- Pourquoi? demande Sam.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

Elle se rétablit dos à la rambarde. Ils échangent un long regard. Sam lâche finalement une main et la lui tend, un sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres. Une autre s'en saisit. Sans un mot, tous deux passent sur le pont. Ils sont toujours main dans la main. Elle affiche son plus beau sourire.

- Salut! Je m'appelle Sam.

C'est à son tour d'afficher un sourire franc et sincère, tout en répondant :

- Salut Sam! Moi c'est Charlie!


	7. Charlie

**Chapitre 7 - Charlie**

.

_Ah! J'entends déjà les commentaires! Quoi! Charlie! Mais c'est impossible, il nous a dit qu'il était mort!_

_Repassez-vous ce que j'ai raconté, j'ai parlé d'accident, pas de mort! Oui, il a joué avec l'arme de son père ; oui, le coup est parti ; et non, il n'est pas mort ; il est vivant, il a survécu!_

_Enfin, quand je dis que le coup est parti, je veux plutôt dire qu'il a appuyé sur la gâchette. Non, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles un pistolet de fonctionne pas tout seul et n'est pas non plus doué d'intelligence (dois-je dire "pas encore"?)._

.

_Ce n'est pas logique? Qu'il soit vivant on s'entend bien, hein! Pas qu'il se soit tiré dessus!_

_Navré de vous décevoir, mais ça l'est. Non, en fait je ne suis pas désolé, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être!_

_Enfin, rappelez-vous de la théorie de Sam! Ceux qu'elle a connu ou connaît, dans sa réalité, n'existe pas ou plus dans celle-ci. Donc, en toute logique, l'inverse est vrai. Elle n'a jamais connu Charlie -abstraction faite, bien sûr, du double minéral- puisqu'il est mort. Hors, c'est son décès qui a fait de Jack un suicidaire (n'ayons pas peur des mots!), sur la première mission pour Abydos et dont a résulté tout le reste, vous savez, l'effet papillon!_

.

_Vous voulez que je développe encore ou vous avez compris? Non, parce que tant que se ne sera pas clair, je ne pourrais pas continuer cette histoire!_

_Encore un exemple?_

_D'accord, allons-y. Je vais même en faire plusieurs et, si vous en voulez d'autres, il n'y a qu'à demander!_

_On est d'accord, je ne parle que de ceux qui sont connus. Non, parce que sinon on ne va jamais sans sortir!_

_Je donne leur statut dans la réalité de Sam, puis celui dans l'autre réalité. À ce propos, quand je dis "n'existe plus" c'est à l'arrivée de Sam dans l'autre réalité et vivant c'est au départ de Sam dans sa réalité. Enfin, je fais quelques commentaires dessus. Je ne veux aucune remarque à ce sujet, c'est clair? On ne se moque pas!_

.

**Les Goa'ulds :** vivants

= vivants

_Quand y en a plus, y en a encore! C'est comme la mauvaise herbe, ça finit toujours par revenir!_

.

**Goa'ulds connus (Apophis, Ba'al, Anubis et toute la clique) :** tués

= N'existent pas dans l'autre réalité

_Hip, hip, hip... hourra!_

.

**Asguards :** morts

= vivants

_Pour l'instant ils le sont toujours, mais si ils suivent la même pente que les autres ça ne va pas durer. Quoi qu'étant donner que le programme n'existe pas, ça veut dire qu'ils n'auront personne à qui léguer leurs connaissances. Évidemment ils ont toujours la solution des Anciens de les stocker dans une machine, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit leur genre. Mais si..._

_Non! Vaut mieux que j'arrête ici mes réflexions, c'est trop prise de tête! Même que je sens poindre un de ces mal de crane, je ne vous dit pas!_

.

**Thor :** mort

= N'existe pas

_Pour lui, au moins, c'est simple._

.

**La Tok'ra :** vivante

= vivante

_Les irréductibles Tok'ras résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur!_

.

**Tok'ras connus et qui sont morts (Martouf, Lantash, Selmac...) :** morts,_ ça parait évident!_

= N'existent pas

_Ce qui ne change pas grand chose._

.

**Tok'ras connus et toujours vivants (Anise, Freya...) :** vivants,_ faut pas être débile non plus!_

= N'existent plus, ça veut dire morts

_Là non plus, pour moi le changement n'est pas flagrant. Après, c'est personnel..._

.

**Oris : **détruits

= ?

_Le seul problème c'est que, pour eux, je n'en sais rien! Pour l'instant évidemment! Et je n'ai franchement pas envie de me lancer dans des suppositions comme les pour les Asgards, parce que la tête..._

.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez réussi à suivre, parce que moi, je ne sais plus ou j'habite! C'est comme réfléchir à l'existence de l'univers. Il est fini, en revanche le cosmos est infini. Ce qui implique que... Oh, sérieux, là, il me faut vraiment une aspirine!_

_Si vous en voulez d'autres, il n'y a qu'à demander. Car je ne vais pas tous les faire, hein! Donc si vous voulez savoir si untel est vivant, mort ou inexistant, faite le moi savoir, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre._

_Maintenant que c'est clair, reprenons._

oOo

Sam l'a reconnu dès qu'elle l'a vu. C'est un sentiment étrange que de rencontrer une personne toujours considérée comme morte.

Du point de vue physique, Charlie ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux, son attitude, tout clame qu'il est le fils de Jack O'Neill.

Les présentations faites, Sam entre dans le vif du sujet.

- Tout le monde te cherche.

- Je sais.

- Ce serait pas mal de leur faire savoir que tu vas bien, tu ne crois pas?

- Si, mais...

- Mais?

Il détourne les yeux et pousse un long soupir.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir? Maintenant je n'ai plus personne.

- Tu te trompes, tu m'as moi.

Charlie relève la tête. Un sourire timide passe sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment?

- Si tu veux de moi quelque temps, oui, je pourrais t'aider.

- Combien? Combien de temps tu vas rester?

- Dix jours.

- C'est peu.

- Je sais.

Le garçon secoue la tête pour rassembler ses pensées.

- Ça devrait le faire.

Sam tend une main. Charlie s'en saisit aussitôt. C'est ainsi qu'ils prennent la direction du cimetière.


	8. Il vient avec moi

**Merci pour les reviews! Voilà la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Il vient avec moi**

.

Ils débouchent à l'entrée sous les cris de soulagement des autres chercheurs. Les gens se précipitent vers eux. Charlie se rapproche de Sam. Celle-ci, d'une légère pression sur la main, lui apporte le soutient dont il a besoin. La femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés pendant la cérémonie est la première à l'interroger.

- Où étais-tu? Nous t'avons cherché partout! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris?

Charlie baisse la tête sans répondre. La femme reprend.

- Allez viens, rentrons.

Elle s'approche de lui dans l'intention de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite, mais le garçon se plaque contre Sam et l'enserre de ses bras de toutes ses forces. La femme prend alors conscience de sa présence.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Le ton est agressif. Sam ne s'y laisse pas prendre.

- Et vous? Qui êtes vous pour lui parler ainsi?

La femme se redresse de surprise. Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de la sorte. C'est le genre de femme habituée à ce qu'on lui obéisse, le genre que l'on trouve antipathique au premier regard.

Elle est plus petite que la militaire et plutôt rondouillarde. Ses cheveux auburn totalement frisés la font ressembler à un mouton et, rajouté à la lueur étrange dans ses yeux, lui confère une allure un peu folle.

Elle toise Sam, hautaine. D'ordinaire, on ne soutient pas son regard, et on ne domine pas l'échange. Hors c'est elle qui la première détourne les yeux et finit par répondre.

- Susan Maning, assistance sociale, c'est moi qui ait la charge de ce jeune homme.

Sam laisse passer quelques secondes, puis se présente à son tour.

- Sam Carter. Je connaissais le père de Charlie.

Le concerné lui jette un regard surpris, avant de se tourner vers l'assistante sociale sûr de lui.

- C'est vrai! Même que Papa il l'aimait bien.

- Ah oui?

- Oui!

Elle affiche un sourire suffisant et hypocrite avant de s'adresser à Sam.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, ravi de vous avoir rencontré Mlle Carter. Nous allons prendre congé.

Elle attrape le garçon par le bras et le tire vers elle. Il se détache de son emprise et reprend sa place initiale, cette fois enserrée par les bras de la jeune femme.

- Non! Je veux rester avec Sam.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux! Elle n'est pas de ta famille!

Charlie se fige à ses mots puis plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il déclare d'une voix glaciale :

- Je n'ai plus de famille. Vous devriez le savoir!

L'assistante constate sa bévue et prend un air de circonstance avant de tenter de se rattraper.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.

À ces mots, le sang de Sam ne fait qu'un tour.

- Vous aviez oublié! siffle-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tente-t-elle à nouveau.

- Au contraire.

- Mais…

- Vous ne savez visiblement pas vous occupez d'un enfant. Je refuse que Charlie vous accompagne.

- Je vais l'emmener dans une famille d'accueil.

- Où il ne connaîtra personne. Puis, quand ils en auront mare de lui, ils l'enverront dans une autre et ainsi de suite. Il se retrouvera en foyer d'ici six mois et vivra ainsi jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, moment où il devra se débrouiller seul. C'est ça?

oOo

_Bon, il est vrai qu'elle noircissait le tableau, mais face à ce mouton, qui n'aurait pas réagi ainsi? Pas moi, c'est sûr!_

oOo

- Mais non, voyons! réfute Mme Maning.

- Vous ne savez même pas mentir! Charlie va venir avec moi. Nous allons nous installer chez lui et y rester le temps qu'une véritable solution soit trouvée, il est hors de question qu'il aille habiter avec des inconnus!

oOo

_Il n'y a que moi qui voit le problème dans sa phrase là? Non mais c'est vrai, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure à peine!_

_En tout cas, la tête de la bonne femme quand Sam lui a annoncé ça! Ça valait le détour, juré. Le mieux dans l'histoire c'est qu'ensuite elle a été incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Elle a juste ouvert et fermé la bouche a plusieurs reprises. On aurait dit un poisson. Avec une tête de mouton et un cerveau d'autruche, je ne vous dis pas le monstre!_

_Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'elle a simplement acquiescé d'un léger, très léger, hochement de la tête tellement elle n'en revenait pas. Sam avait fait sensation!_

oOo

Ensuite, ils se rendent devant la tombe de Jack. Il ramasse le drapeau et le serre contre lui. Sam lui passe la main dans les cheveux, affectueusement. Puis ils quittent le cimetière.

Un des militaires qui a assisté à toute la scène, soit une des quatorze personnes exactement, leur propose de les déposer, ce qu'ils acceptent. Ils montent à l'arrière de la voiture. Le trajet se passe en silence.

Une fois devant la maison, Charlie se crispe.

- Ça va aller, murmure Sam à son oreille.

Il fait oui de la tête et descend du véhicule. Le chauffeur se tourne vers Sam.

- Merci pour Charlie. Ce que vous avez fait, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver depuis le drame. J'ai travaillé avec son père pendant quelques temps, je suis sûr qu'il approuverait votre démarche.

- Je le pense également.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi.

Il lui tend un papier griffonné avec son numéro et son nom, Liam Jorensen. Ils se saluent et elle descend de voiture. Elle lui fait signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloigne, avant de rejoindre l'enfant devant la porte de la maison. Celle-ci est ouverte, le garçon explique :

- Papa ne la fermait jamais. Alors, quand je suis parti, j'ai fait pareil.

Sam acquiesce d'un sourire, c'est bien typique du Jack qu'elle connaît. Ils pénètrent dans la maison.

* * *

**Ca vous plait? J'aimerai votre avis!**

**Et aussi savoir:**

**- Quel âge à Charlie?**

**- Où s'est-il blessé en jouant avec l'arme de son père?**

**J'en ai besoin pour la suite, alors si vous savez ou vous avez une idée, je suis preneuse!**

**Merci!**


	9. Liam

**Merci pour les reviews e****t les avis!**

**Clio: **Le choix du scénario (que j'ai enlevé à présent) comme tu peux le remarquer je le prend pour les fics, pas pour les OS, c'est plus de la feignatise qu'autre chose, je crois. En ce qui concerne le début avec alternement imparfait-présent, c'est normal. Ce qui s'est produit est au passé, et c'est avec l'arrivée d'un narrateur que je passe au présent. D'ailleurs qui te dit que c'est Taric?

**Leely37:** Enfin quelqu'un qui répond à mes questions! Merci! Je ne me suis pas amusé à regarder les années de sortie du film et des saisons, autant dire que je ne les prend pas en compte, ça réglera le problème, mais j'ai eu le même raisonnement. Donc d'après moi Charlie n'est pas encore au collège, alors je lui donne dix ans. Quant à la blessure, effectivement pas à la tête plutôt à la poitrine.

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Liam**

.

Charlie fait visiter la maison à Sam. Il termine par sa chambre et celle de ses parents. Cela fait seulement cinq jours que son père et mort et pourtant la plupart des affaires lui appartenant ont déjà été emballées dans des cartons.

Le lit est défait, le matelas est recouvert d'un drap comme le reste des meubles. La jeune femme ne comprend pas. Charlie, devinant son trouble, entreprend de lui fournir les explications.

- Depuis la mort de Maman, dès que Papa partait en mission, c'est la voisine, Mme Stevens, qui s'occupait de moi. On avait déjà fait un tri après sa mort et depuis l'accident -il indique sa poitrine du doigt- Papa a enlevé la plupart des objets qu'il jugeait dangereux, soit presque tous les bibelots. Il s'en voulait, c'est quand il était là que c'est arrivé, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est reparti en mission si vite.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Ses yeux sont brillants et menacent de déverser des torrents de larmes à tout instant.

- Je… J'étais chez Mme Stevens quand on a sonné à la porte. Je me souviens bien, je faisais mes devoirs dans la cuisine. J'ai tout entendu. Deux militaires se sont présentés et ils ont dit que l'avion de Papa avait été abattu. Ça voulait dire qu'il était mort, je l'ai tout de suite compris. J'ai pas pleuré, tu sais. J'ai pas réussi. Peut-être que j'ai connu trop de gens qui sont morts.

Sam s'assoit sur le lit et l'attire contre elle. Il continue.

- Après, je suis tout le temps resté chez Mme Stevens. Il y a des gens qui sont venus à la maison et qui ont tout mis dans des cartons. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Et puis Mme Maning et venue ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'on allait à l'enterrement et qu'après j'irai chez des gens. Elle n'a pas dit qui. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui allait se passer, pour nos affaires et la maison, elle a dit qu'on allait la vendre comme la voiture et que tout le reste irait dans un garde-meuble. Elle a dit que je ne pourrais prendre que quelques affaires et que j'aurais les autres que quand je serais grand. Mon père est mort est on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. On ne m'a pas demandé si je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je le sais parce que j'ai lu le journal! Et on ne m'a pas donné ses plaques!

A bout de nerfs, il fond en larmes. Sam le berce doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les larmes se tarissent. Sam continue de bercer le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis elle le soulève et va le coucher dans sa chambre. Elle s'attarde à le regarder dormir.

Enfin, elle se lève. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle fait un tour de la maison. Dans le salon s'entassent des cartons. Hormis la chambre de Charlie, tout a été emballé. Sam entreprend de les fouiller pour en sortir de la vaisselle et tout ce qui est utile à la vie quotidienne. Elle remet le courant, l'eau et le gaz. Le frigo est vide, tout comme les étagères.

Elle déniche un papier et un crayon et rédige un message avant de le déposer bien en évidence sur la table. Elle sort de la maison et va sonner chez la voisine, Mme Stevens.

.

C'est une femme d'environ soixante-dix ans qui lui ouvre.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Mme Stevens? Je suis Samantha Carter, je m'occupe de Charlie.

- Oh! D'accord. Entrez.

- Merci.

Elle la mène dans le salon et l'invite à s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle prend le fauteuil.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? questionne la vieille dame.

- Je suis venue m'installer avec Charlie dans sa maison pour quelques jours. Tout y a été emballé.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Pourquoi si vite?

- Son père a laissé un testament, tout revient de droit à Charlie. Seulement, il est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en occuper.

- Justement, pourquoi vendre la maison? Elle lui appartient!

- Le testament date d'il y a plusieurs années, il demande à ce que Charlie aille habiter avec sa famille la plus proche et que, de ce fait, la maison soit vendue. Tout ce qu'elle contient en revanche doit lui revenir. Tant qu'il ne sera pas majeur, ces affaires seront mises en dépôt.

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de famille?

- C'est exact. Pour cette raison, il doit aller en famille d'accueil et la maison sera donc vendue.

- Vous trouvez cela normal?

- Non, mais comprenez moi Melle Carter…

- Sam.

- Bien, Sam. Je suis trop âgée pour m'occuper d'un enfant à temps complet. Le père de Charlie devait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour cela. Nous en avions convenu.

- Soit, mais Charlie devrait avoir son mot à dire! Il ignore ce qu'il est exactement arrivé à son père.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que lui!

- J'en doute, il sait seulement que son avion a été abattu.

- Oh, mais je pensais que…

- Mme Maning ne lui a rien dit, ni vous d'ailleurs. Il appris la vérité en lisant le journal.

- Que puis-je faire?

- Je vais rester ici un peu plus d'une semaine, le temps de régler les choses. Le frigo est vide, aussi si vous pouviez…

- N'en dîtes pas plus. Je me charge des courses. Je passerais tout à l'heure vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Merci.

- Avez-vous déjà une idée pour Charlie?

- Non, aucune. J'ignore qui pourrait s'occuper de lui. Et vous?

- Non plus. Je crains qu'il n'y ait personne. Hormis ses camarades de classe, Charlie n'a pas d'amis. Et depuis la mort de Sarah, son père s'est coupé du peu de personnes qu'il côtoyait. Excepté quelques proches amis de l'armée, je ne vois pas.

- Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de monde lors de la cérémonie.

- Oui, mais aucun qui soit assez proche pour s'occuper d'un enfant de dix ans.

- Je vois. Bien, je vais vous laisser.

- Entendu. Je passerai vers dix-huit heures.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Sam se lève et quitte la demeure.

.

A peine a-t-elle passé la porte de la maison O'Neill que Charlie se jette dans ses bras.

- Sam!

- Charlie! Mais que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai lu ton mot, mais…

- Tu t'es inquiété quand même, devine-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Allez, viens.

- Où?

- Trouver de quoi rendre cette maison habitable. D'ici un peu plus d'une heure, Mme Stevens nous apportera de quoi faire un repas digne de ce nom. Ce serait bien si la maison ressemblait à quelque chose.

- Tu as raison.

- Alors, à l'attaque!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mettent à l'œuvre. Ils entassent tous les cartons dans le salon, débarrassant les autres pièces, mais laissant assez de place pour le canapé, un fauteuil et une table basse. Charlie indique à la jeune femme la troisième chambre où elle pourra s'installer. Après avoir fait le lit et un brin de ménage, la sonnette retentit. L'enfant se précipite à la porte pour ouvrir à la vielle dame. Celle-ci leur remet de quoi remplir les placards, refusant de se joindre à eux pour la soirée ou d'être rembourser pour les courses.

Le garçon fonce sous la douche tandis que la militaire s'occupe du repas.

Ils dînent dans la bonne humeur. Charlie racontant à son amie les souvenirs de lui et ses parents.

Lorsque, plus tard, Sam le borde, Charlie la remercie d'être là tout en déplorant son prochain départ. Celle-ci va se coucher, une boule dans la gorge. Elle sait qu'elle doit repartir et les propos du petit garçon lui font d'autant plus mal qu'ils sont véridiques.

.

Le matinée du lendemain se passe à s'apprivoiser. Chacun apprend à connaître les habitudes de l'autre, en s'observant ou en demandant. Sam en profite également pour passer un coup de fil.

Si elle connaît de mieux en mieux Charlie, en revanche, lui ignore tout sur elle. Il sait son nom, ses intentions, mais c'est tout. Il n'ose pas poser de questions, pas encore.

En fin de journée, on sonne à la porte. C'est Sam qui va ouvrir.

- Entrez, dit-elle, je vous attendais.

La personne pénètre dans la maison. Sam la conduit au salon où se trouve Charlie.

- Charlie, je te présente Liam Jorensen.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Bonjour.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il est arrivé à ton père.

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour ça, et également pour autre chose.

- Quoi?

Charlie affiche une moue intriguée. Liam s'assit dans le canapé à ses côtés. Il fouille dans sa poche.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens.

Il tend son poing fermé au garçon. Il lui prend la main et y dépose son bien.

- Ce sont les plaques de ton père, explique-t-il. Tu aurais du les recevoir plus tôt mais bon.

- Merci!

Il est bouleversé et serre dans son poing les plaques en métal.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? demande-t-il.

- Ton père et son escadrille ont été abattus alors qu'ils survolaient un territoire ennemi. Ils étaient en repérage quand ils se sont fait prendre en chasse. Ton père est resté en arrière pour permettre aux autres de s'en sortir, il a été très courageux.

- Mais il est mort.

L'enfant baisse la tête tout en ravalant ses larmes.

- Hé bonhomme, appelle Liam, regarde-moi!

Il obéit.

- Écoute-moi bien. Ce que ton père a fait est extraordinaire, il a sacrifié sa vie pour les autres. Il a permis a ses camarades de s'en sortir vivants. Et grâce aux informations récoltées, de nombreuse vies ont encore été sauvées. En restant en arrière, il a fait un choix difficile! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ou alors tu dois lui reprocher d'avoir sauvé des gens. C'est ça que tu veux?

- Non!

- Je préfère. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais il faut que tu sois courageux, comme ton père. J'ai eu la chance de travailler sous ses ordres, il ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureux.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installe un instant, rompu par le garçon.

- Merci pour ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté.

- Et merci pour ça.

Il montre les plaques militaires.

- De rien, répond l'adulte. Mais tu devrais plutôt remercier ton amie, c'est elle qui m'a fait savoir qu'on ne te les avait pas remises.

Charlie se tourne vers Sam, qui hausse les épaules l'air de dire que c'est normal. Il sourit, puis reporte son attention sur Liam.

- Et vous?

- Moi? Et bien, je vais retourner à mes avions.

- Vous êtes pilote?

- Non, je suis mécano.

- C'est important aussi.

- Oui, tu as raison. Sans nous les avions n'iraient pas bien loin!

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je vais y aller à présent, déclare Liam. Je dois rentrer à la base.

- Vous repartez?

- Oui, je m'envole demain pour un autre continent.

- Alors bon voyage.

- Merci.

Il se lève et salue Sam avant de quitter les lieux.

Charlie se retrouve seul avec la jeune femme. Il lève sa tête vers elle et la regarde intensément avant de déclarer :

- Merci Sam.

Elle se contente d'un sourire.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la suite avant mes vacances, soit vendredi. Je vous préviendrai si ce n'est pas le cas, que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir.**

**En attendant, vous en avez pensé quoi?**


	10. Sur le départ

**J'ai finalement réussi à vous mettre la suite aujourd'hui!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Sur le départ**

.

Sam prépare le repas tandis que Charlie prend sa douche. Elle est dans un état second. Les propos de Liam l'ont remuée, plus qu'elle l'aurait pensé possible.

Le Jack de cette dimension est finalement différent de la sienne. Elle pensait qu'il serait resté s'occuper de son fils puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que lui. Et pourtant il est reparti en mission dès qu'il a pu. Il est vrai que les explications de Charlie se tiennent, mais elles sont difficiles à accepter.

Tout cela la ramène à ses propres problèmes. Elle va devoir repartir. Oh, ce ne sera pas compliqué, pas plus qu'en 1969 finalement. Brancher une batterie sur la porte et la faire pivoter, évidemment seule ce ne sera pas évident, mais elle s'en sortirait. Il suffisait de l'activer au moment de l'éruption solaire, voilà tout. Pour ce qui était de pénétrer dans la base, elle avait toujours son uniforme et puis elle saurait improviser en cas de soucis.

Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur? Pourquoi cette impression de trahison? Pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse?

Et puis la réponse qui déboule devant elle, les cheveux en bataille et encore humides. Charlie. Charlie dont elle a promis qu'elle lui trouverait une famille. Liam est pour l'instant le candidat idéal. Encore faut-il que les deux concernés soient d'accord.

Sam passe sa main dans ses cheveux lui demandant s'il a faim et ils passent à table.

.

Après le repas ils passent sur le toit. Sam y a installé le télescope. Ils s'assoient sur les sièges.

Ils contemplent le ciel pendant plus d'une heure. Finalement la jeune femme prend une des deux couvertures qu'elle a amené et dit au garçon de s'emmitoufler dedans. Une fois confortablement installés Sam prend la parole.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué?

- Non, ça va.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai une histoire à te raconter.

- Quel genre d'histoire?

- Une histoire d'extraterrestres et d'aventuriers.

- Comme dans Starwars?

- À peu près oui.

- Génial! Mais elle est longue ton histoire?

- Oui, plutôt.

- Alors commence!

Sam sourit face à son impatience et entame son récit.

- Il y a longtemps, dans une autre galaxie, vivait un peuple au savoir immense, les Alterans. Suite à une divergence d'opinion, une partie d'entre eux la quitta, en vaisseau spatial, pour venir trouver refuge dans la Voie Lactée, notre galaxie. Nous les appelons les Anciens.

Ils mirent au point un appareil permettant de rejoindre deux points très éloignés en quelques secondes, la porte des étoiles. Ils placèrent des portes sur des milliers de planètes de la galaxie, formant ainsi un véritable réseau. Il y a environ cinq millions d'années, ils quittèrent la Voie Lactée pour la galaxie de Pégase et s'y installèrent.

Je ne vais pas te raconter ce soir ce qu'il leur est arrivé, je vais te parler de d'autres êtres qui prirent possessions des portes, les Goa'ulds.

Ils ressemblent à des serpents et prennent des humains comme hôtes. Ils sont originaires d'une autre planète et se font passer pour des dieux. Ils avaient la galaxie toute entière sous leur joug, dont la Terre. La porte se trouvait en Égypte. Il y a trois mille ans les hommes se rebellèrent. La porte fut enfouie et les Goa'ulds quittèrent la planète.

Et puis, en 1928, une équipe d'archéologue découvrit la porte...

.

Elle lui raconte ensuite la première mission d'une équipe composée de militaires et d'un archéologue. Elle lui parle de SG-1 et rapidement de la chute des faux-dieux. Elle révèle d'identité du chef d'équipe, pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon. Elle fait de son père plus qu'un héros, une véritable légende. Elle s'abstint toute fois de donner son nom et se contente de son grade.

Mais elle ne peut pas résumer plus de dix ans en quelques heures. Aussi elle n'évoque leur histoire que dans les grandes lignes, allant à l'essentiel et ponctuant son récit d'anecdotes le rendant plus vivant.

Elle parle près de trois heures, s'arrêtant parfois pour répondre aux questions de Charlie.

Il finit par tomber de sommeil. La jeune femme l'aide à gagner son lit. Alors qu'il se glisse sous les couvertures, l'enfant lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Merci pour l'histoire Sam. Elle était géniale. Tu me raconteras la suite, dis? Parce que je veux savoir ce que...

Il ne terminera jamais sa phrase, déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Les jours suivants Sam les passe à prendre des renseignements sur Liam Jorensen.

oOo

_Attendez une seconde, je ne vous ais pas dit à quoi ressemble Liam! Alors je vais le faire maintenant. Enfin, dans la mesure de mes capacités!_

_Liam est légèrement plus grand que Sam, pas très costaud. Il a l'allure du scientifique. Il est plus jeune qu'elle, pas de beaucoup, mais plus jeune quand même._

_Il a les cheveux bruns. Ils ne sont pas coupés très courts. Ses yeux sont marrons. Il ne porte pas la barbe, et même s'il se rase, on n'en a pas l'impression._

_Il n'a pas franchement de charisme, mais il donne l'impression de toujours avoir un temps d'avance sur les autres, comme s'il savait des choses que les autres ignorent et qui paraissent évidentes. Dans ces moments là, il a un petit regard un coin. Paraît que les filles trouvent ça sexy. Moi je trouve ça... irritant! Restons polis s'il vous plait. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche. Bon moi c'est les filles qui m'intéresse, alors pour en savoir plus dans ce domaine, il faut demander à des femmes._

_Enfin je m'égare, reprenons notre histoire._

oOo

Sam l'a au téléphone à plusieurs reprises, invitant Charlie à converser avec lui à chaque fois. Elle sonde chacun d'eux, pour savoir si ils accepteraient de vivre ensemble. Le résultat est plutôt encourageant, puisque à la fin chacun réclame l'autre pour discuter.

Chaque soir, Sam raconte à Charlie une des aventures de SG-1. Elle en vient à lui raconter comment elle, où plutôt le colonel, a remonté le temps et changé de réalité. Elle lui explique qu'elle est la solution pour qu'il puisse repartir, mais jamais elle ne dit qu'il s'agit d'elle. Si l'enfant à des doutes quand à la véracité ou non de ses propos, il ne lui en fait pas part. Cela ne changerait rien car il l'a bien compris, Sam, comme le colonel, doit repartir.

Chaque jour elle se rapproche de lui. Et puis la semaine passe rapidement. Il ne reste bientôt plus que trois jours avant l'éruption solaire.

Sam décroche le téléphone. La ligne serait active jusqu'à la fin du mois, une chance. Elle compose une nouvelle fois le numéro de la base de Liam et demande à lui parler. Elle patiente quelques minutes au bout du fil avant qu'il ne prenne l'appel.

- Allo?

- Liam? C'est Sam.

- Eh! Salut Sam! Ça va?

- Oui, très bien.

- Et Charlie?

- Aussi.

- Bien. Alors quoi de neuf?

- Je repars bientôt.

- Oh! je vois. Charlie m'en a touché deux mots l'autre jour. D'ailleurs il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez réussi à me joindre tous les jours à l'autre bout du monde sans que cela ne gêne personne!

- Désolé, mais c'est un secret!

Liam: D'accord! En tout cas je dois bien être le seul de la base à passer plus d'une heure au téléphone tous les jours!

- Et c'est un problème?

- Tant que ça ne gêne pas mon travail, non. Mais j'ai droit à pas mal de remarques!

- Navrée!

- Ne le soyez pas, pour Charlie je suis prêt à tout!

- Vraiment?

- Je crois. Et puis, je peux toujours essayer!

- Essayer?

- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de Charlie, non?

- Oui.

- Et bien je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

oOo

_Que se sont-ils dit ensuite? J'aimerai bien le savoir! Je suppose qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour la garde de Charlie et qu'ils en ont défini les modalités, puisque qu'il débarque le lendemain à la maison O'Neill, avec une permission exceptionnelle d'une semaine._

_Sam l'interroge lui et le garçon pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord et leur réponse est positive. Les démarches pour officialiser sont en cours. __Ils évoquent les modalités pour savoir où il vivra, comment se passeront les changements..._

_Raconter ce qu'ils se_ _sont dit pour tout mettre au point ne m'intéresse pas. Sachez simplement que tout s'est déroulé au mieux._

_Une fois que tout a été réglé les deux futurs colocataires sont partis jouer au baseball dans le jardin, pendant que Sam allait faire quelques courses en ville. __Ils n'ont pas parlé de son départ ce jour là. Mais à son retour, ils ont pu voir qu'un billet de bus dépassait de son sac. Le départ est fixé au lendemain 20h. _

_Je pense qu'elle l'a laissé délibérément en vue. Ainsi ils étaient au courant sans qu'elle ait à leur annoncer, repoussant l'échéance du moment où elle devrait en parler._

oOo

Le lendemain, ils passent la journée à s'amuser, à se rapprocher pour mieux se dire adieu.

Enfin vient l'heure du départ. Liam les conduit tous les trois à la gare. Ils descendent. Sam à un sac sur le dos.

- Il est temps que je m'en aille, annonce-t-elle.

- Oui, répond Liam.

- Tu reviendras un jour? demande Charlie.

- Je l'ignore.

- Tu reviendras, tu dois me raconter la fin de l'histoire!

C'est une affirmation. La jeune femme s'abaisse à sa hauteur.

- Et si cette histoire n'avait pas de fin?

- Elle en a une, elles ont en toutes une!

- Non Charlie, parfois il n'y a pas de fin, juste du rêve.

- Non!

- Mais le rêve c'est mieux que rien, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas la vérité.

- Les deux peuvent être proches.

- Ce n'est pas la vérité.

- Préfèrerai-tu ne rien savoir? N'avoir absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer?

- Non!

- Alors le rêve c'est bien.

Le garçon fait la moue. Cette réponse ne lui plait pas mais il n'aura pas mieux, il en a bien conscience. Alors il fixe Sam droit dans les yeux.

- Un jour ce ne sera plus du rêve, déclare avec assurance, ce sera la vérité, peut importe l'époque ou la réalité.

Elle est stupéfaite de sa réponse, il peut le voir. Et puis un doux sourire vient illuminer son visage, elle acquiesce et le prend dans ses bras. Elle l'étreint longuement.

Enfin le chauffeur appelle les derniers retardataires. Elle se détache de lui, l'embrasse et se redresse.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir Sam, à bientôt.

Elle ne relève pas le « à bientôt » de Liam et s'approche du bus. Elle jette un denier regard vers eux et y monte. Elle s'installe près de la vitre. Le bus démarre, elle leur adresse un dernier signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloigne.


	11. Je suis là

**Là c'est officiel, c'est le denier chapitre avant un moment. Je vous préviens ça va vous laisser avec pas mal de questions!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Je suis là**

.

_Ensuite... encore un blanc! Hélas..._

_Il va absolument falloir que je règle ce problème de trou dans mon histoire! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin jusqu'au passage de la porte. Bon je connais quand même les grandes lignes. Sam rejoint Washington sans encombre. Elle gagne la base, y pénètre sans problèmes. Elle branche la porte sur la batterie d'une camionnette à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et l'ouvre comme en 1969, mais avec de plus grandes difficultés. Ça vous vous en doutiez, je pense. Personne ne s'est soucié du trou magistral qui perce sa caisse. Apparemment la zone est peu fréquentée._

_Le passage va la renvoyer à son époque, mais elle sera toujours sur la Terre. Elle devra ensuite retourner sur la planète de Taric et lui demander de la renvoyer chez elle. Bon, ça c'est la théorie, parce que dans la pratique... les plans A de SG-1 ne fonctionnent pour ainsi dire jamais. Les plans B et C, et bien c'est pas mieux, généralement ils improvisent et c'est ce qui va se passer encore une fois._

_Mais attendez que je vous raconte..._

oOo

Sam vient d'ouvrir la porte. Des caisses sont disposées devant, formant une estrade pour accéder à la porte.

Elle doit se dépêcher, des soldats ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Elle s'approche d'une des caisses quand...

- Sam!

Elle s'arrête, médusée. La voix a retenti dans tout le hall. Elle se retourne lentement pour faire face à la personne qui l'a interpellée.

- Charlie! souffle-t-elle.

Le garçon se précipite dans ses bras. Elle le réceptionne, éberluée de le trouver là.

- Charlie! répète-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

Il se détache d'elle sans pour autant la lâcher.

- C'est vrai alors, déclare-t-il. Ton histoire, c'est la vérité! C'est toi qui fait partie de SG-1. C'est toi qui travaille avec mon père!

Elle le regarde tendrement.

- Oui.

Elle se tait l'espace d'une seconde, puis reprend.

- Je dois y aller maintenant Charlie, sinon je ne pourrais pas renter chez moi.

- Reste!

Le ton est suppliant.

- Non, ma place n'est pas ici!

Elle se redresse, tout en se détachant complètement de lui et retourne près de la porte. Sa main traverse l'horizon des évènements. Charlie se met à crier.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner! Pas toi! Pas encore!

La jeune femme se fige. Impossible de dire tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête tant elle est bouleversée.

- Reste! réitère le garçon plus doucement. Reste, s'il-te-plait.

Il est en pleurs, plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

La jeune femme retire sa main du vortex. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

- Sil te plait! implore-t-il de nouveau.

Sam effleure du bout des doigts la flaque bleue, puis laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps. Elle se détourne et s'accroupit en ouvrant les bras. Charlie a suivit tous ses mouvements et s'y jette, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Derrière eux, la porte des étoiles se referme.

- Je suis là Charlie, je reste avec toi, murmure Sam. Je suis là.

Elle resserre son étreinte autour du garçon et laisse finalement s'échapper ses larmes. Pour Charlie, elle reste et renonce à son monde, pour au moins treize années.

oOo

___Oui, pour moi elle a renoncé à ça. Et je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait pu me faire. Celui là, et celui qui a fait d'elle ma nouvelle Maman._

_Cela vous étonne que ce soit moi qui raconte? Pourtant c'est vrai. Je suis Charlie O'Neill, et depuis le début de ce récit, votre narrateur._

___D'ailleurs, je vais pour l'instant continuer à parler de moi à la troisième personne. Je trouve que sinon ça ferait beaucoup trop autobiographique. Non?_

oOo

Ils restent de longues minutes ainsi. Enfin ils se séparent. Sam l'interroge.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

- Grâce à Liam.

- Liam?

- Oui. Il a dit que si j'étais triste parce que tu partais, il fallait que je t'empêche de partir.

- Il a dit ça!

- Oui, j'ai dit ça.

Sam se redresse vivement, surprise.

- Liam!

- Bonjour Sam.

- Je ne comprends plus rien!

- C'est normal.

- Qui êtes-vous? Je veux dire réellement!

- Un ami.

- Mais encore?

- Quelqu'un qui connait bien la porte des étoiles et qui souhaitait vous voir rester parmi nous. Pour Charlie tout d'abord, vous êtes bien plus à même de vous occuper de lui que moi. Et puis, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez repartir, pas en sachant qui vous êtes.

_La jeune femme le toise du regard. Enfin elle reprend la parole._

- Ne m'obligez pas à reposer ma question!

_Il la regarde, semble peser le pour et le contre, puis déclare :_

- Je suis Amelius, l'Alteran qui a créé la porte des étoiles.

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu! Maintenant j'attend vos réactions.**

**A noter que j'ai hésité avant de révéler l'identité du narrateur, je voulais le faire plus tard, mais je ne vais pas poster avant un bout de temps, alors je voulais au moins vous révéler ça, sachant que vous devez vous en poser d'autres à présent.**

**J'ai raison?**

**Bonnes vacances et vive les reviews!**


	12. L'inventeur de la Porte des Etoiles

**Pas beaucoup de retour sur ma fic, sniff.**

**Mais je mets quand même la suite, en espérant que (pour les rares qui apparemment me lisent) elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - L'inventeur de la Porte des Étoiles**

.

Dire que Sam est surprise est largement en dessous de la vérité. Elle n'en revient pas. Il lui faut du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle et tout ce qu'elle implique. C'est Liam, ou plutôt Amelius, qui reprend les rênes de la conversation.

- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, dit-il, mais je ne suis pas certain que se soit l'endroit approprié pour y répondre. Notre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, il nous faut partir maintenant.

Sam acquiesce et elle entraîne Charlie à sa suite alors qu'Amelius quitte les lieux. Ils parviennent à sortir de la base de justesse et s'enfoncent dans la ville.

.

La nuit tombe quand ils dénichent un hôtel. Ils prennent une suite avec deux lits de deux places. L'établissement est plutôt chic, mais Amelius se justifie en précisant que c'est lui qui paye.

Ils gagnent la plus grande chambre. Charlie s'effondre sur le lit tandis que le jeune homme commande des plateaux repas. Ils dînent avant d'en venir au sujet principal. Le groom vient de repartir quand Sam lance le débat. Charlie se contente de suivre la conversation, trop éreinté pour y prendre part. La nuit va être longue.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer! s'exclame la jeune femme.

- Par le début me semble être une bonne idée, répond Amélius.

Elle n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il le comprend.

- Désolé.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler? reprend-elle.

- Liam est le nom que j'ai pris en reprenant mon enveloppe charnelle. Je me suis inspiré de mon prénom pour cela. Donc vous pouvez m'appeler Liam, mais je préfère Mel, le diminutif d'Amelius.

- Alors ce sera Mel entre nous et Liam pour les autres. Il ne faudrait pas ruiner votre couverture, n'est-ce-pas?

Le reproche est à peine voilé.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait, s'explique l'ancien. Si vous avez peur que je ne sois pas celui que je prétend être je peux vous le prouver. Je crois même qu'une seule chose sera suffisante.

- Ah oui!

- Oui. Le mot de passe pour ouvrir l'Armeria Verimas, c'est le nom de l'Arche de Vérité dans ma langue, est _"_origine_"_. Il signifie vérité dans plusieurs de nos dialectes.

- Exact, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé. Alors?

- Vous avez raconté l'histoire des Anciens à Charlie, il me l'a rapporté. Vous n'avez évoqué que les grandes lignes, mais vous saviez pour la divergence d'opinion et donc pour les Oris. Cela signifie que vous êtes rentrés en contact avec eux, bien que j'ignore comment. Vous avez également dit que votre monde était en paix maintenant. J'en déduis que vous êtes entrés en guerre contre eux et que vous les avez vaincus. Or il n'y a qu'avec l'arche que vous avez pu réussir.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, je vous félicite.

- Donc vous me croyez?

- Oui.

Elle garde le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- J'aimerai savoir, notre rencontre était-elle fortuite? Parce que vous êtes humain donc...

- Non. Je surveillais la porte. Aussi, lorsque vous l'avez franchie, je vous ai observée. Quand j'ai su que vous alliez aux funérailles, j'ai repris forme humaine pour vous rencontrer. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Pourquoi redevenir humain? Vous pouviez tout aussi bien me rencontrer sans cela.

- Être immatériel et évoluer parmi des gens qui le ne sont pas, n'est pas quelque chose d'évident. De plus des règles régissent notre plan de d'existence.

- Ne pas interférer avec les êtres humains, etc. Oui, je suis au courant. Pourtant vous perdez beaucoup en faisant cela.

- Pas tellement non. Je regrette parfois d'avoir fait l'Ascension. Être un simple observateur est terriblement frustrant. J'ai passé des milliers d'années à observer, attendre, alors votre arrivée a été une distraction.

- Merci pour moi.

- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, je suis sûr que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Pour vous aussi je suis une distraction.

- C'est vrai, avoue-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que cela doit faire de rester aussi longtemps à regarder sans avoir le droit d'agir.

- C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas resté à rien faire.

- C'est à dire?

- Après mon Ascension, j'ai passé 10 000 ans à observer la galaxie. Seulement, tout aussi intéressant que cela puisse être, je me suis rapidement ennuyé. Étrange, n'est-ce-pas? Mais imaginez que vous ne puissiez que regarder la télévision toute la journée, sans interruption. Même si ce qui est diffusé est captivant, vous finirez par vous lasser de ne rien faire d'autre. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi en tout cas.

- Alors qu'avez vous fait?

- J'ai mis la télé en veille et j'ai fermé les yeux pour une longue sieste. Je me suis réveillé quand le programme a affiché de grands changements.

- Métaphore originale.

- Merci, je trouve aussi. Ça évite également les longues explications. Enfin, je continue. À mon réveil, j'ai découvert que mon peuple était décimé par la peste. J'ai fait un rapide tour d'horizon de la Voie Lactée avant qu'ils ne la quittent pour Pégase.

- Atlantis.

- C'est cela. Vous savez beaucoup de choses à ce que je vois.

- Nous sommes en guerre contre les Wraiths.

- Nous avons perdu la guerre contre eux, contre les Asurans également.

- Nous avons vaincu les réplicateurs.

- Je ne regrette pas de m'être présenté à vous. Votre réalité s'en est assurément mieux sortie que la mienne. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la galaxie de Pégase. En fait, je ne me suis endormi que pendant de courtes périodes, de quelques milliers d'années tout de même, suffisantes néanmoins pour ne pas me sentir frustré et aller à l'essentiel. Et puis après une longue période de sommeil, j'ai rouvert les yeux. C'était il y a dix mille ans, et de loin mon pire réveil, le déclin de ma civilisation.

Il marque une pause plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il reprend finalement son récit, d'une voix mélancolique.

- J'y ai tout de même eu une bonne surprise. J'ai rencontré un excellent scientifique, Janus. Si j'avais fait faire un bon énorme à ma civilisation grâce à la porte des étoiles, lui avait pour objectif d'une machine permettant de voyager dans le temps.

- Le jumper temporel.

- Vous connaissez aussi!

- Oui. Nous l'avons déjà utilisé, mais continuez.

- Entendu. C'est sur Janus que j'ai essentiellement concentré mon attention. Je l'ai vu abandonné Atlantis avec les autres et je l'ai suivi sur Terre. Il a conçu la machine et l'a testée sur une planète, notant tous les grands évènements sur une stèle de pierre. J'ai eu des doutes quant au bien fondé de sa démarche, mais je l'ai laissé faire. Il a finalement abandonné le jumper sur la planète et il est revenu sur Terre. Vous y êtes déjà allée je suppose.

- C'est exact.

- Enfin bref, il est resté au pôle sud tandis que d'autres choisissaient la méditation ou l'avancement de futures grandes civilisations. Il n'a pas réalisé l'Ascension, je lui ai parlé au crépuscule de sa vie. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être un simple observateur et je le comprend, moi même j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je crois que c'est le lot de tous les scientifiques. Nous avons partagé nos connaissances et nos souvenirs, ainsi il n'a pas disparu totalement. Après sa mort, je me suis replongé dans le sommeil. J'en ai été tiré par celui que vous appelez Merlin. Laissez-moi deviner, lui aussi vous l'avez rencontré?

- Oui. Il est mort, mais grâce à sa machine nous avons pu détruire les Ori.

- Morgane ne l'avait pas détruite?

- Si, mais elle avait laissé Merlin en stase. Nous l'avons réveillé et elle a été reconstruite. Mais terminez d'abord votre histoire, ensuite ce sera mon tour.

- Bien. Suite à la disparition de Merlin, j'ai fait un tour d'horizon des deux galaxies. Mon peuple avait stocké toutes nos connaissances dans des machines. La disparition des Alterans était totale. Les Goa'ulds dominaient peu à peu la Voie Lactée, pendant que les Wraiths étaient en sommeil et continuaient à faire régner la terreur dans Pégase. J'ai aussi vu les Asgards et les Nox, toujours aussi pacifiques ceux-là d'ailleurs. Ça m'a fait mal de voir tous ces gens sous le joug d'ennemis dont ils ne pouvaient pas se défaire. Une des deux portes avait été enfouie, l'autre était inatteignable pour les populations, Merlin venait d'être arrêté dans son but d'aider les gens, je me suis senti impuissant face à tout ça, alors je suis reparti aux pays des rêves. J'espérais qu'à mon prochain réveil la situation aurait changé. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais vous, vous étiez là. Ma réalité a à présent des chances de s'en sortir.

- Encore faudrait-il que les gens apprennent l'existence de la Porte des Étoiles.

- Avec l'agitation causée sur la base, ils vont bien se poser des questions.

- Peut-être, mais il est hors de question de leur révéler tout ça de but en blanc, sans leur donner des précisions. Aller à l'essentiel c'est bien, mais pas suffisant. Il me faudrait des mois, pour tout raconter dans les détails. De plus des choses diffèrent de mon monde. Si je suis la logique qui m'a amené ici, il n'y a personne que je connais de vivant dans cette réalité. Tout est similaire et en même temps très différent. Les faits sont les mêmes, pas les protagonistes.

- Je comprend. Nous y reviendrons plus tard dans ce cas.

- C'est mieux, en effet. Vous avez commencer votre histoire en parlant de votre ascension. J'aimerai avoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Après tout, c'est vous le créateur des portes, non?

- Chose qui va me coller à la peau pour l'éternité, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Je sais que lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans la Voie Lactée, Dakara est la première planète que vous avez occupée. Vous avez semé la vie dans la galaxie. Nous avons trouvé un ouvrage racontant l'histoire de votre peuple dans la grotte de Glastonbury. Il y était dit que les Alterans avaient appelé leur nouveau monde Avalon et construits de nombreuses Astria Porta. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de votre vie que vous avez fait l'ascension, je me trompe?

- Non, vous avez raison.

- Bien que ce qu'il s'est passé à votre arrivée m'intéresse au plus haut point, j'aimerai d'abord en savoir plus sur votre départ de votre galaxie. Vous avez fuit les Oris, vous n'avez pas utilisé l'Arche. Même si nous avons des hypothèses quant à ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerai entendre le récit de votre bouche.

- J'ai conservé quelques-uns de mes pouvoirs en reprenant corps. Aussi, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai vous faire revivre les souvenirs précédents notre départ.

- Ce serait avec joie.

Charlie se contente d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors allons-y.


	13. Les souvenirs d'Amelius

**Chapitre 13 - Les souvenirs d'Amelius**

.

Le jeune homme s'approche d'eux et leur prend la main à chacun. Il se concentre un instant avant de partager ses pensées avec eux. Ils ont une impression de flottement, puis une pièce apparaît sous leurs yeux.

- C'est un peu comme avec les réplicateurs, remarque Sam.

- Pardon?

- Je vous expliquerai.

.

Ils sont dans une salle sous la montagne. Plusieurs appareils sont présents dans la pièce. Sam reconnait celui de communication qu'avaient utilisé Daniel et Vala et qui les avaient conduits dans la galaxie Ori.

Plusieurs personnes apparaissent, ils repèrent Amelius. Un homme entame la discussion.

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher.

- Nous méritons mieux que ça, rétorque Amelius.

- Les Ori ont de puissantes armées et s'apprêtent à nous détruire. Notre existence même est une insulte pour ces fanatiques ivres de pouvoir. Ils sont prêts à tout pour effacer les dernières preuves qui réfutent leur prétendue essence divine.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, déclare une jeune femme, les raisonner est impossible.

- Nous pouvons nous battre. Nous savons comment les affaiblir.

- Ils nous seront toujours supérieur en nombre, objecte une femme plus âgée que l'autre.

- Mais nous avons l'Arche! se récrie Amélius.

- Je ne crois pas que l'endoctrinement soit la solution, affirme la jeune femme. L'Arche de Vérité entraine un vrai lavage de cerveau. Ce n'est pas plus louable que les conversions forcées des Ori.

- Le seul moyen noble et honnête de convaincre quelqu'un et de lui faire voir la lumière, énonce l'homme, c'est de lui présenter des preuves.

- Notre culture est fondée sur la raison, poursuit celle qui a fait la réflexion sur leur nombre. Nous prônons la compréhension du monde physique grâce à l'observation et à l'expérimentation. Tout repose sur le libre arbitre et la bonne volonté. Je trouverai absolument honteux de revenir sur nos grands principes. Nous ne sauverons pas notre civilisation en renonçant à ses bases et à ses idéaux.

- Nous reconnaissons tous le potentiel fabuleux de cette Arche, reprend l'homme.

- Mais pensons au danger que cette puissance représente, ajoute la femme.

- L'Arche ne doit pas servir d'armes contre les Ori, termine-t-il, le débat est clos. C'est fini.

Amelius est plus que déçu. Il se retourne et ferme l'Arche.

.

Les Alterans s'effacent, il ne reste que Sam, Mel et Charlie. Le garçon ne comprend pas tout, mais il sait que ce qu'il voit est important, alors il fait très attention à tout ce qui l'entoure.

- Daniel ne s'était pas trompé quand il disait que vous n'aviez pas utilisé l'Arche à cause du danger qu'elle représentait, déclare Sam.

- Elle ne peut faire croire que ce qui est vrai, explique Mel, mais pour cela...

- Elle fait l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau.

- Oui.

- Nous ne l'avons utilisée qu'en dernier recours, sachez le bien. Les Ori étaient détruits mais pas les prêcheurs ni leurs armées. L'Arche était la seule chose qui pouvait nous sauver.

- Je ne vous reproche rien. Je déplore seulement que vous ayez finalement dû en arriver là vous aussi. Je sais que cela n'aurait pas été correct de l'utiliser quand nous en avions l'occasion, mais cela aurait évité bien des drames. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait comme on dit, soupire-t-il. Et il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous faire voir.

.

Tout devient flou un instant, puis la pièce réapparait.

Amelius y est seul, en train de mettre le mot de passe de l'Arche. La jeune femme d'un peu plus tôt arrive.

- Amelius qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Nous devons partir.

- Je sais.

Elle s'approche. Il termine d'enclencher les symboles.

- Il faut leur dire la vérité, dit-il. *****

- Personne ne trouvera rien. Tout va être détruit.

Elle l'entraine.

- J'ai oublié mes carnets, s'exclame-t-il en se dégageant.

Il fait demi tour. À côté de l'Arche, sont posés les fameux carnets. Les schémas de la porte sont visibles.

Il les prend et rejoint sa compagne.

- J'ai pensé à une invention extraordinaire hier soir.

Ils quittent la pièce.

.

Tout se volatilise et ils reprennent pieds dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Notre vaisseau a décollé peu après, explique Mel. Nous n'avons pas emmené l'Arche. J'étais franchement désabusé.

- C'est pour cette raison que le mot de passe est _"_origine_"_?

- Oui. Plutôt ironique, n'est-ce-pas?

- C'est ce que pense Daniel.

- Votre ami a raison. Par la suite _Origine_ a repris ce qu'il s'est passé avec la parabole d'Ortus Malum, la montagne qui explose et qui ensevelit l'endroit où le mal a vu le jour. La porte des Étoiles m'a permis de me changer les idées. Je me suis focalisée dessus.

- C'est une invention fantastique!

- Il paraît, oui.

Charlie s'allonge sur le lit, épuisé. Les deux adultes sourient. Sam s'assoit à côté du garçon.

- Je crois que la suite attendra demain.

- Je crois aussi. Bonne nuit Sam, bonne nuit Charlie.

L'enfant dort déjà, tandis que Mel gagne sa chambre.

oOo

_Maintenant je sais pour les Ori. Ils sont toujours vivants. Je ne me souvenais pas avant parce qu'il s'est passé énormément de choses par la suite. Et quand je vous aurais raconté, je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez ce petit oubli._

oOo

Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps quand les dormeurs émergent. La complicité des jours précédent revient sans qu'ils y prennent garde. Ils quittent l'hôtel dans la matinée et gagnent la voiture de Mel. Sam prend le volant. Ils laissent bientôt la capitale derrière eux.

Le trajet du retour se passe tranquillement. Sam répond aux questions de l'Alteran quant à sa réalité. Elle lui apprend l'existence d'un vaisseau de guerre lantien, se trouvant entre Pégase et la Voie Lactée avec à son bord nombre de ses compatriotes. S'il l'a su quand il était un être élevé, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Ses souvenirs correspondent à ce qu'il a vécu et observer seulement. Ils discutent également de la porte : son fonctionnement, sa création..._ Je serai bien incapable de vous ressortir les termes techniques!_

.

Ils passent la nuit dans un motel sur le bord de la route puis rejoignent l'appartement de Mel. C'est là qu'il devait s'installer avec Charlie. Ses affaires y sont, la maison de sa famille est sur le point d'être vendue. Il refuse d'y retourner, il veut tourner la page. Ils se concertent tous les trois et prennent rapidement des décisions. Ils vont vivre ensemble.

Les adultes doivent se charger de pas mal de paperasse. Ils doivent créer une identité à Sam, trouver un nouveau travail pour Mel, chercher une maison pour les accueillir tous les trois, s'assurer des démarches pour s'occuper de Charlie...

Il leur faut deux semaines pour tout régler.

Mel choisit d'être photographe. Toutes ces années à n'être qu'un observateur l'ont profondément marqué. Il veut voir le monde de l'intérieur et le montrer. Il veut faire partager sa vision des choses.

Sam se créé une identité. Elle obtient des papiers, s'invente une vie basée sur la sienne. Elle sera professeur. Elle choisit d'enseigner au lycée. À l'université elle n'arriverait pas à garder toutes ses connaissances pour elle. Hors elle attirait l'attention, ce qu'elle refuse.

Les deux adultes obtiennent la garde de Charlie, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Enfin ils emménagent dans leur nouveau domicile à Colorado Springs. C'est la maison de Jack dans l'autre réalité. Ils la meublent en partie avec les biens du garçon.

Ils prennent leurs marques doucement. Les jours passent...

* * *

*** Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de la signification de cette phrase. Donc si vous avez des idées...**


	14. Les Asgards

**Merci pour les review savannah12, ça me fait super plaisir! **

**Je sais que d'autres me lisent grace aux alertes mises sur ma fic et je les en remercie, mais une review c'est trop demander pour savoir ce que vous en pensez?**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Les Asgards**

.

Les vacances d'été se terminent. Ce sera bientôt la rentrée des classes pour Sam et Charlie. Chacun appréhende la suite des évènements. Tous deux se sont énormément rapprochés ces dernières semaines. La jeune femme continue de lui raconter son histoire, tout comme à Mel.

Après réflexion elle a décidé de tout mettre sur le papier. Lorsque ce sera fait elle compte le faire parvenir aux Asgard. Eux seuls seront en mesure de mettre à profit ces informations. Elle espère qu'ils pourront ainsi se débarrasser de leurs ennemis et améliorer la situation dans leurs deux galaxies. Elle leur fera également part d'informations sur Pégase et la galaxie Ori.

L'Alteran la soutient et l'aide avec ses connaissances, bien qu'avoir repris forme humaine l'a privé du savoir des êtres ayant effectué l'Ascension. Il n'a pas encore trouvé sa place et de ce fait il voyage souvent, espérant y voir plus clair.

.

Sam ne s'est pas décidée quant à la démarche à suivre avec les terriens. Si ils se sont aperçus de quelque chose avec la Porte des étoiles, ils n'ont pas réagi en conséquence. Elle n'a pas quitté la base de Washington.

Elle refuse de dire la vérité. Si elle le faisait, soit on la couperait du programme qui ne manquerait pas d'être mis en place et on l'éloignerait de tout, soit on l'obligerait à en faire partie. Or elle ne veut ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle a une vie relativement normale depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle ne veut pas tout gâcher, surtout pas avec Charlie. C'est pour lui qu'elle est restée, elle aurait l'impression de le trahir et ne pourrait plus s'occuper de lui comme elle le fait si elle disait la vérité au gouvernement.

Bien qu'il l'a soutiendrait peut importe ses choix, il est ravi qu'elle le fasse passer avant toute chose. Il sait à quoi elle a renoncé pour lui. Dans un certain sens elle condamne treize ans de sa vie. Avec l'aide des Asgards ou d'Amelius elle pourrait repartir à son époque, mais elle le refuse. Ce serait impensable après avoir choisi de rester.

.

Et puis septembre arrive. Charlie retourne à l'école tandis que Sam prend sa place de prof au lycée. Mel est toujours régulièrement absent, mais cela ne les gêne pas tant que ça. Ces allers et venues sont les quelques bouleversements essentiels à leurs existences.

Une routine s'installe pour leur plus grand plaisir. Aucun n'y était plus habitué. La vie est rythmée par les cours, les devoirs, les entrainements et les matchs de baseball, les sorties le weekend, les brefs passages de Mel à la maison, les conversations interminables sur la technologie ancienne, les histoires de SG-1 et la la réalité de Sam...

Une année passe sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

.

Vient alors le temps des bilans.

Charlie est admis en classe supérieur, il quitte la primaire.

Sam est parmi les professeurs préférées du lycée où elle enseigne et que le garçon va intégrer. Elle a terminé de constituer son dossier pour les Asgards et a entamé une version romancée à la demande du garçon.

Amelius est de retour à la maison. Il va l'aider à le faire parvenir aux petits êtres gris.

Tous deux planchent sur la construction d'une génératrice pour gagner Othala et prendre contact avec eux. Ils reprennent ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Jack a acquis le savoir des Anciens.

Une fois fait, ils mettent au point leur départ. Ils refusent que Charlie les accompagnent. Ils jugent cela trop dangereux. Celui-ci soulève alors que c'est si les choses se passent mal que cela deviendra dangereux et que, s'il reste à la maison, on viendra forcément l'y trouver. Donc qu'il reste ou qu'il parte avec eux ne changera pas grand chose si ça dérape. Les deux adultes doivent bien admettre qu'il a en partie raison. De ce fait, ils le laissent les accompagner. La vérité, c'est qu'ils préfèrent le savoir avec eux que tout seul sur Terre alors qu'ils auront changé de galaxie.

.

Ils gagnent tous trois la Porte des Étoiles sur la base militaire. La sécurité y a été renforcée, il y a des caméras dans tous les coins, mais l'anneau n'a pas bougé, seule une nouvelle caisse l'entoure.

Ils se faufilent jusqu'à lui. Sam a piraté la surveillance vidéo et ils peuvent œuvrer tranquillement. Ils libèrent la porte de sa boite et branchent la génératrice en silence tandis que le garçon fait le guet. Grâce à un programme qu'ils ont conçu, ils n'ont pas à ouvrir la porte manuellement.

Enfin la porte des étoiles s'ouvre, connectée à la galaxie d'Ida. Les trois compagnons ne perdent pas de temps et la franchissent tandis que des gardes approchent.

.

L'arrivée est brutale. Ils roulent à terre alors que des Asgards s'approchent. Ils se relèvent et se présentent. Un Asgard s'avance.

- Salutation terriens. Je suis Lher. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Nous sommes venus car nous avons des informations de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre, déclare Sam.

- De quelle genre d'information s'agit-il?

Elle échange un regard avec son compagnon.

- Le genre qui vous permettrait de vous débarrasser des Réplicateurs, annonce Mel.

Lher cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, apparemment surpris.

- Nous souhaiterions parler au commandant suprême, reprend Sam.

- Cela doit être possible.

Il s'éloigne, les laissant seuls.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher? demande Charlie.

- Je l'espère.

- Moi, réplique Mel, j'aimerai surtout qu'ils ne nous fassent pas attendre des heures!

- Impatient? suppose Sam.

- Plutôt. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les rencon...

Un halo blanc les enveloppe.

- ...trer en personne.

Il termine sa phrase devant le conseil au grand complet. Charlie se serre instinctivement contre Sam. Un des Asgards prend la parole.

- Bonjour. Je suis Kvir, commandant suprême de la flotte Asgard.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter de la planète Terre. Et...

- Vous avez prétendu avoir des informations au sujet des Réplicateurs.

- Droit au but, comme toujours, siffle Mel. Vous devez être pressé pour oublier la politesse et couper la parole aux gens.

Sam jette un regard noir au jeune homme. S'il continue sur sa lancée, ils ne pourront pas leur parler.

- Qui êtes- vous? questionne Kvir.

- Amelius. Je suis un de ceux que vous appelez les Anciens.

Des murmures parcours l'Assemblée, aussitôt interrompu par Kvir.

- Nous croyions votre peuple disparu.

- Je suis un des rares survivants, mais l'important n'est pas là. La jeune femme à mes côtés vient d'une autre réalité où ils ont vaincu les Réplicateurs, les Goa'ulds, les Oris et les Asurans. Quant à votre peuple, il s'est fait exploser avec sa planète.

C'est le tollé général dans la salle.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur balancer ça comme ça! reproche Sam à son compagnon.

- Au moins, maintenant, ils vont nous écouter!

Lorsque le calme revient, Kvir s'adresse à Sam.

- Est-ce vrai?

- Oui. C'est la raison de notre présence ici. Je veux vous faire part de mes connaissances pour vous aider à vaincre vos ennemis et améliorer la situation dans nos deux galaxies.

Elle sort de son sac à dos un cristal qu'a conçu Amelius pour stocker les données, un delmak. Elle le présente paume ouverte au commandant, puis le dépose au sol.

- Toutes les informations nécessaires sont à l'intérieur. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de nous pour les comprendre, mais, si c'était le cas, nous sommes prêts à vous aider.

- Nous allons étudiez cela. En attendons vous êtes nos invités.

- Entendu.

De nouveau la lumière blanche les entoure. Ils se font téléporter dans une pièce vide avec une ouverture donnant sur Othala. Charlie se précipite à la fenêtre admirer le monde Asgard.

- Ça va durer longtemps? interroge Mel.

- Je crois oui, sourit Sam.

- Génial! Et on fait quoi en attendant?

- Viens voir Mel, appelle Charlie, c'est super beau!

Le jeune homme rejoint le garçon. Il a un air béat sur le visage. Ils contemplent l'extérieur.

- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, concède l'Ancien.

Sam apparaît à côté d'eux.

- Je crois que le spectacle qui s'offre à nous devrait suffire à nous occuper un moment.

Personne ne lui répond.


	15. La requête de Sam

**Chapitre 15 - La requête de Sam**

.

Les heures passent. Enfin, Kvir apparaît dans la pièce.

- C'est pas trop tôt!

- Mel! reproche Sam.

- Quoi? C'est vrai! Ils ne nous ont pas prévenu du temps que ça allait prendre. Ils auraient pu nous donner de quoi nous occuper!

La jeune femme lui lance un regard lourd de sens. Il a en effet passé tout son temps à regarder à l'extérieur et lui demander des précisions sur ses relations avec les Asgards. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu conscience du temps qui passe.

- Je m'en excuse, dit Kvir avec le flegme habituel de son peuple.

- Mouais. Ça ira.

- Nous avons étudié les informations que vous nous avez fournies. Grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir vaincre les Réplicateurs.

- Et les Goa'ulds? demande Charlie.

- De part le traité, il nous est impossible d'agir directement. Cependant, nous allons faire parvenir toutes les informations nécessaires à la Tok'ra ainsi qu'à la rébellion Jaffa.

- Et pour les mondes en danger? questionne Sam.

- Nous réfléchissons à des missions de sauvetage.

- Merci pour eux, dit Mel avec sincérité.

- Merci à vous pour toutes ces informations. Peut-être que grâce à vous nous pourrons sauver notre civilisation.

- Je l'espère, déclare Sam.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, reprend Mel, nous allons rentrer chez nous.

- Par la porte? interroge Charlie.

- Mauvaise idée. Ce coup si, on est sûr d'avoir un comité d'accueil à l'arrivée.

- De toute façon, coupe Sam, on ne part pas tout de suite.

- Pardon!

- Pourquoi? demande le garçon.

- Avez-vous accepter ma requête? veut savoir Sam.

- Après ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple, c'était la moindre des choses. Un vaisseau a été mis à votre disposition. Il sera là dans une quinzaine de vos minutes. Lher vous assistera dans votre démarche.

- Entendu. Je vous remercie.

Sur ce, il se téléporte.

- Un vaisseau? s'exclame Mel ahuri. Une requête? Sam, de quoi parle-t-il?

- Nous partons pour Pégase.

- Quoi!

- Un vaisseau lantien est en détresse dans le vide entre les deux galaxies. Je ne compte pas l'y laisser.

- C'est une mauvaise idée!

- Ah oui?

- Oui!

- Et pourquoi?

- Mais parce que...

- Parce que?

- Rhaa! On ne peut jamais discuter avec toi!

- C'est pas vrai!

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Charlie!

- C'est avec toi qu'on ne peut jamais discuter. Tu n'es jamais là!

- Charlie!

- Tu veux que Sam te parle de sa réalité, tu veux savoir comment a réagi ton peuple mais quand il faut agir tu disparais.

- C'est faux. Regarde où nous sommes. J'aide ces gens!

- Mais-

- Ce n'est pas mon peuple!

- Que veux-tu dire? demande Sam.

- Ça a cessé de l'être quand j'ai fait l'Ascension. Interdiction d'ingérence où que se soit, c'est le genre de chose qui vous refroidit.

- Certains ont parfois contourné les règles sans qu'il y ait eu de conséquences.

- Cas de force majeure. Et encore c'est discutable.

- Alors c'est ça le problème!

- Quel problème?

- Tu refuse d'aller les aider parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait en sortir!

- C'est totalement faux!

- Au contraire, c'est pour ça que tu as toujours évité le sujet de ton futur. Tu ne veux pas te projeter car tu as peur de la réaction des tiens.

- Non!

- Si. Tu meures d'envie de rencontrer les Atlantes toujours en vie. Seulement tu as peur de leur réaction à ton sujet. Tu as peur qu'ils t'excluent!

- C'est...Je...

Il soupire et s'éloigne. Charlie le rejoint et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Et quand Sam a décidé de s'occuper de moi j'avais peur de ce qui aller se passer. Et puis on a appris à se connaître et c'est passé.

- On n'a peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas, dit Sam avec douceur. Apprend à les connaître, laisse-les te connaître à leur tour, et tout se passera bien.

- Et si ils me reprochent de...

- Stop! Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, alors arrête! Lher va bientôt nous téléporter. On verra bien ce que ça donnera une fois là-bas.

- D'accord.

Le silence s'installe et bientôt les trois amis se font téléporter à bord du vaisseau Asgard.

Le trajet dure longtemps. Sam a tout prévu et sort de son sac de quoi se restaurer.

.

Ils sont endormis quand le vaisseau quitte l'hyperespace. Sam se réveille aussitôt, réflexe acquis au fil des ans. Elle laisse les garçons dormir et s'approche de la console.

- Lher?

- Nous sommes dans la zone que vous avez indiqué. Mes détecteurs n'affichent rien.

- C'était prévisible. Ils ne seront par ici que dans plusieurs années.

- En effet. L'ordinateur est en train de calculer la distance approximative à laquelle il doit se trouver.

- Avez-vous augmenté la sensibilité des détecteurs?

- Oui, au maximum de leur capacité.

- Bien.

- L'ordinateur a terminé ses calculs.

- Alors gagnons la zone de recherche.

Ils repassent en hyperespace.

.

Plus tard, Sam secoue les dormeurs.

- Nous les avons trouvés.


	16. Le Tria, les Anciens et Atlantis

**Chapitre 16 - Le Tria, les Anciens et Atlantis**

.

Ils rejoignent l'Asgard.

- Le vaisseau ralentit, annonce-t-il.

Bientôt un hologramme apparaît. Un homme se présente.

- Vaisseau non identifié, je suis le commandant Teran du vaisseau de guerre lantien Tria. Notre vaisseau a subi des dégâts. Nous avons scanné le votre et constaté qu'il était capable de voyager dans l'hyperespace. Nous avons entamé la manœuvre pour ralentir. Acceptez-vous de nous transporter dans l'hyperespace pour nous porter assistance?

Lher ouvre un canal. Sam se charge de répondre.

- Ici le colonel Samantha Carter à bord du vaisseau Asgard Bilken. Nous acceptons volontiers de vous porter assistance commandant.

Bientôt la délégation Ancienne est téléportée à bord. Sam s'avance vers le commandant du vaisseau.

- Commandant Teran. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même colonel Carter. Votre venue est salutaire et inespérée.

- Je comprend. Je vous présente...

- Mel. Et voici Charlie et Lher.

- Enchanté. Notre vaisseau est endommagé...

- Je suis déjà en train d'effectuer les réparations nécessaires, annonce Lher.

- C'est un rapide, commente Mel.

- Lher, demande Sam, y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler plus à l'aise?

- Oui. Je vous y téléporte tout de suite.

Sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, ils se retrouvent dans une salle avec table et chaises. Ils s'installent. La discussion s'engage entre la terrienne et l'ancien.

- Nous connaissons votre histoire, dit-elle, c'est ce qui nous a amené à vous rechercher.

- Comment?

- Je viens d'une autre réalité où nous vous avons rencontré.

- Une autre réalité?

- Et une autre époque aussi, ajoute Mel. Précise bien que tu es revenue treize ans en arrière!

Le ton cinglant du jeune homme dissimule sa nervosité. Seule Sam y voir clair.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important je crois.

- Non, c'est ce qu'on sait.

- Mel! gronde-t-elle.

Il se tait, conscient d'aller trop loin. Teran reprend la parole

- La réalité d'où vous venez est-elle très différente de la nôtre?

- Les faits sont à peu près les mêmes, pas les gens. Dans ma réalité, explique Sam, c'est le capitaine Elia qui avait le commandement du Tria. Elle ne doit pas exister dans votre réalité.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas connaissance d'une personne portant ce nom. Mais parlez-moi de votre réalité. Comment vous avez nous rencontré?

- Par hasard. Nous croisions dans cette zone lorsque nous vous avons détecté.Vous aviez livré bataille contre des croiseurs wraiths, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour vous. Alors vous êtes revenus vers Atlantis. Sur le trajet, vous avez appris que l'évacuation finale de la cité avait déjà commencé. Le capitaine Elia a donc décidé d'aller jusqu'à la Terre rejoindre les réfugiés. Votre hypernavigateur est tombé en panne et vous n'avez pas voulu faire demi tour. C'était il y a dix mille ans. Vous aviez un peu plus de cent survivants à bord du Tria. Avec notre aide vous avez pu repartir pour Atlantis. D'ailleurs à votre arrivée, il vous faudra absolument alimenter la cité si vous ne souhaitez pas finir engloutis.

- Si dix mille ans ont passé, les Wraiths doivent être en sommeil.

- Dans votre réalité oui.

- Vous voulez dire que vous les avez réveillés?

- Par inadvertance.

- Vous les avez réveillé!

- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas des saints non plus, rétorque Mel. Vous êtes responsable de l'apparition des Wraith en tant qu'espèce. La création des Réplicateurs n'est pas non plus une de vos meilleures idées! La preuve, dans sa réalité, vous êtes restéss vivants six semaines avant que les Asurans ne vous détruisent! Oh, et ils les ont vaincu l'année suivante.

- Tu as fini? gronde Sam.

- Je...

- Au moins vous êtes honnête, dit Teran, mais j'apprécierai à l'avenir que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus de...

- Compassion? suppose Mel. Subtilité?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas, continue Sam, ces derniers temps ont été plutôt éprouvants.

- Je peux comprendre.

La suite de la conversation se passe dans le calme. Mel n'ouvre plus la bouche. Sam met au courant les Anciens de la situation dans leur réalité et dans la sienne, notamment de l'existence de l'Aurore et de ses occupants. Bien qu'elle doute qu'ils aient la solution contre les Wraiths et qu'ils puissent être sauvés.

Une fois les grands faits rapportés, elle leur confie un autre cristal similaire à celui remis aux Asgards.

- Il contient les éléments nécessaires pour détruire les Asurans, explique-t-elle, ce qui est relatif à Pégase dont je me souviens et tout ce qui concerne la Voie Lactée.

- Ce sont des données conséquentes.

- Il y a également autre chose.

- Quoi?

- La solution pour vaincre les Ori.

La stupéfaction dans le rang des Anciens est flagrante.

- Vous les avez vaincus! s'exclame Teran.

- Oui. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans ce cristal.

- Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler, mais j'aimerai savoir... Qu'allez-vous faire? interroge Mel.

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé. Nous vous le ferons savoir d'ici quelques heures.

Ils demandent à Lher de les faire regagner leur vaisseau.

.

De nouveau les heures s'égrainent, puis Teran revient à bord du Bilken.

- Nous avons décidé de la marche à suivre, annonce-t-il. Nous allons gagner Atlantis et détruire les Asurans. Par la suite, nous nous chargerons des Ori. Nous avons pris en compte les mondes menacés, tel Sateda. Nous leur porterons secours dans la mesure de nos moyens.

- Et les Wraiths?

- Nous n'avons aucune solution pour l'instant. De plus nous ignorons si l'Aurore pourra nous aider. Nous allons donc les laisser en sommeil. Quand bien même nous lancerions une attaque préventive, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous.

- C'est tout? éclate Mel. Vous ne comptez rien faire de plus? Même avec tout ce qu'on vient de vous donner! Et les habitants de Pégase, alors? Vous comptez les laisser seuls face à ces vampires?

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous?

- Laissez-le vous accompagner, demande Sam.

- Quoi? s'exclame son compagnon.

- Pardon? s'étonne Teran.

- Laissez Mel vous accompagner, répète Sam, il pourra vous être utile.

- Sam!

- Tu en as besoin.

- Je suis navré, coupe Teran, mais cela ne va pas être possible.

- Pour quelle raison? interroge la militaire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez nous apporter, répond l'Ancien en regardant Mel. Nous allons être occupé, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de devoir surveiller quelqu'un en plus.

- Façon élégante de dire que vous ne voulez pas vous encombrer d'un poids mort, rétorque Mel sarcastique.

- Tu n'es pas un poids mort!

- Merci Charlie.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça! se récrie Teran.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme borné, stupide et imbu de lui-même, débite Charlie.

- Je ne te permets pas!

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, sourit Mel.

- Stop! coupe Sam. Ça suffit! Teran, je vous demande de laisser Mel vous accompagner. Au vu de ce que je vous ai fourni, je crois que vous me devez bien ça! Je peux vous garantir qu'il ne sera pas inutile comme vous le pensez.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut nous apporter! Ce n'est qu'un terrien!

- Je vous rappelle que je suis terrienne, pourtant je vous offre de quoi vaincre vos ennemis. Ennemis qui vous ont toujours tenu en échec!

- C'est vrai, mais...

- De toute façon, Mel n'est pas terrien.

La surprise se peint sur son visage. Mel se place devant lui, le regard froid.

- Sam, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée que je les accompagne. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me retenir.

- Vous retenir?

- Oui. J'ai une féroce envie de vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule!

Il fait quelques pas vers la console où Lher a assisté impassible à tout l'échange.

- Lher, vous qui les connaissez, ils ont toujours été comme ça ou c'est juste lui? Parce que là, je commence à avoir des doutes sur ce que j'ai vu.

- Vos compatriotes ont des difficultés à accepter le passage du temps. Je ne crois pas que se soit un trait de caractère propre à votre espèce. Vous en êtes la preuve Amelius.

- Merci. Mais appelez moi Mel, je préfère. Ça fait moins pompeux à cette époque.

- J'essaierai Amelius.

- Rhaa! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous donner mon nom complet!

Teran s'approche de Mel. Il ne cesse d'aller de surprise en surprise et affiche un air de circonstance.

- Vous êtes l'un des nôtres?

- Il paraît.

- Teran, présente Sam, voici Amelius, l'inventeur de la Porte des Étoiles.

- Sam! s'écrie Mel.

- Il aurait fini par l'apprendre.

- Maintenant vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il parte avec vous? demande Charlie.

- Je ne vois aucun obstacle à cela. De plus vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas accepté.

- Exact, sourit Sam.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord Amelius.

- Lher, je vous retiens!

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Laissez tomber. On part quand?

- Dès que vous serez prêt.

- Entendu.

- Colonel Carter, Charlie, Lher, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Plaisir partagé Teran, dit Sam. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

- Je l'espère également.

Il s'écarte du groupe.

- Sam, commence Mel, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais te le rendre.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Au contraire! J'aimerai pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit.

- Sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je te le promets.

Il la prend dans ses bras pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il se détache, elle le regarde avec gratitude. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour se mettre à hauteur du garçon.

- Charlie, tu vas me manquer bonhomme.

- Tu ne pars pas pour toujours?

- Non. Je reviendrais, mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Toi aussi tu va me manquer. Au revoir Mel.

- Au revoir Charlie.

Il enlace le garçon, avant de se redresser et de rejoindre Teran. Il leur adresse un dernier signe de la main tandis que l'habituel halo blanc les enveloppe.

.

Par la suite, Lher les ramène sur Terre. Ils découvrent que la porte des étoiles a été transférée à la base de Cheyenne Moutain. Ils se sont finalement rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce qui n'est pas trop tôt et en même temps assez embêtant puisque, dorénavant, il n'est plus possible d'y avoir accès.

Ils reprennent le cour de leur vie, bien que l'absence de Mel se fasse cruellement ressentir.

Et puis, il y a ce jour de juillet...


	17. Le récit d'une histoire

**Merci pour les reviews! **

**P****our ce qui est du retour de Sam dans sa réalité, vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre. Ce sera la suite de celui-ci, attendez-vous à quelques surprises!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Le récit d'une histoire**

.

C'est le dernier jour du mois. Sam revient des courses tandis que je lis les derniers chapitres des aventures de SG-1. Elle en est au retour de Daniel. C'est à ma demande qu'elle en a entamé l'écriture et elle n'omet aucun détail, aucune vérité.

Elle me rejoint dehors, sous le couvert des arbres, puis s'assoit à mes côtés.

- Tu serais mieux dans une chaise pour lire tu sais, dit-elle.

- Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas le même charme.

- Sans doute.

Je dépose ma lecture sur le sol.

- J'ai terminé.

- Qu'en pense-tu?

- Tu as raté ta vocation, tu aurais dû être écrivain!

- Mais je n'aurais pas eu autant de choses à raconter.

- C'est vrai.

- J'en déduis donc que ça t'a plu.

- J'ai adoré!

- Tant mieux.

- Dis, il y a deux choses que j'aimerais savoir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Entre mon père et toi, il ne s'est jamais rien passé?

- Et bien...

Elle suspend sa phrase tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passe devant ses yeux.

- Oui?

- Il ne sait rien passé pendant longtemps, finit-elle par déclarer. Je crois que nous sommes en tort tous les deux. Soit c'était l'un soit c'était l'autre qui mettait une barrière entre nous. Le règlement n'a été qu'une excuse pour ne pas affronter nos peurs.

- Vos peurs?

- Avec le temps nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre se sont renforcés, nous n'avons pas su y faire face.

- Comme pour le test Zatarc?

- Je n'aurais pas dû tout raconter en écrivant.

- Alors?

- Oui, c'est comme pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas là que ça a commencé.

Elle marque une pause. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas éluder ma question, qu'au contraire elle va tout me dire. Elle reprend.

- Après notre victoire contre Apophis et malgré la guerre il aurait pu se passer quelque chose. Après tout nous étions fiancé dans l'autre réalité, seulement Jolinar est passé par là. Avec ses souvenirs, ses sentiments pour Martouf, ça n'a pas été possible. Ensuite il y a eu mon double et celui de Kawalsky qui sont arrivés. Cette fois nous étions mariés. Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et ton père...

- ...n'est qu'un imbécile!

- Charlie!

- Il aurait dû se secouer un peu! Au lieu de ça, il a préféré la politique de l'autruche et il a choisi Laira!

- Tu sais moi il y a eu Narim et Martouf, je peux même y ajouter Orlin.

- Tu n'as pas couché avec eux que je sache! Tandis que Papa, c'est pas un saint. En plus de Laira je peux te citer Kynthia. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est soucié de toi!

- Je sais, mais c'est du passé Charlie.

- Non, c'est le futur. Ça ne s'est pas encore produit dans ta réalité. Quand il y a eu le test Zatarc, il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

- Mais je lui ai dit que rien ne devait sortir de la pièce.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tu avais seulement besoin de réfléchir. Tu réfléchis toujours. Et puis vous aviez autre chose à vous occuper. Chose qui vous a éloigné.

- Oui, la mort de Martouf a été très dure à encaisser. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un ami, mais pas pour Jolinar. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant plus d'un siècle. Tout ce qui restait d'elle est remonté à la surface. Quand bien même j'aurai voulu discuter avec Jack, j'en aurais été incapable. Plus tard, il y a eu P3R-118, la cité sous le dôme. Cette fois c'est lui qui a fait marche arrière quand nous avons retrouvé la mémoire. Le statu quo est revenu.

- C'est resté comme ça jusqu'à quand?

- Longtemps. Devoir me tuer, l'ascension d'Orlin ou la disparition de Narim n'ont rien changé.

- Pas plus que ton enlèvement par Adrian Conrad, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, et la mort de Lantash n'a rien arrangé.

- Ça t'a fait comme pour Martouf?

- Oui. Celle de Daniel a été la plus terrible et, au lieu de nous rapprocher, elle nous a éloignée. Avec Kanan et Numéro 5, la situation s'est enlisée.

- Lorsqu'il a disparu avec Maybourne, il aurait pu changer la donne, il ne l'a pas fait. C'était la troisième fois qu'il disparaissait pour une longue période. Toi tu t'es démenée pour le ramener et, comme les deux premières fois, il n'a rien fait. À se demander si dire « Merci » ne lui a pas arraché la gorge! Et quand tu es passé dans la machine de Niirti, il aurait pu faire bouger les choses, mais non, rien, niet, nada. Et j'ai lu le passage sur Abydos avec la demande de Skaraa. Il avait une perche à saisir, mais elle ne devait pas être assez évidente! Je sais que toi aussi tu as des torts, enfin avoue quand même qu'il était vraiment désespérant!

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment. Il s'appelle Peter Shanahan et nous avons été fiancés.

- Je te jure que si j'avais été là je lui aurais fichu mon poing dans la figure au colonel O'Neill!

- Charlie!

- Ça va, continue.

- L'année suivante, je me suis retrouvée seule à bord du Prométhée, à la merci de l'espace. Ça a duré quatre jours. J'étais blessée et j'ai eu des hallucinations de mes proches. Mon esprit me jouait des tours. Ton père est le dernier à m'être apparu. Avant j'avais eu droit à mon père pour me dire qu'il était inquiet du désastre de ma vie sentimentale, que je méritais d'aimer un homme et d'être aimée en retour.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit?

- Que le problème venait de moi. J'en suis venu à déduire que je me convainquais de ne penser qu'à lui tout en me disant qu'il serait toujours inaccessible. Ainsi j'étais sûre de ne pouvoir aimer personne d'autre et de n'être jamais déçue.

Elle soupire en repensant à ce moment.

- Il avait raison.

- Mais il était aussi en tort!

- C'est vrai. À mon réveil à l'infirmerie sur Terre je l'ai appelé Jack, il m'a aussitôt corrigée.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me rapporte les deux scènes.

.

Elle est à bord du Prométhée assise dos au mur.

- Vous êtes venu pour me remotiver? demande-t-elle.

- Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

- Oui.

- Quoi? C'est le terme ami qui vous gêne? Mais c'est vous qui imaginez tout ça, moi je n'y suis pour rien.

- Et si jamais je quittais l'armée de l'air, ça nous faciliterait les choses ou est-ce-que la hiérarchie n'est qu'une excuse?

- Je ne vous demanderai jamais de renoncer à un métier qui vous passionne.

- Parce que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi?

- Carter!

- Je vous oublierai si je savais que c'était le cas.

- Si vite?

- Non, ce ne serait pas si facile.

- Vous voulez vraiment en avoir le cœur net? Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- A mon humble avis le problème ne vient pas de moi Carter. Soyons réaliste je ne suis pas aussi compliqué que ça!

- Moi?

- Sam, vous me connaissez bien, non?

- Peut-être que je ne me convint de ne penser qu'à vous tout en me disant que vous serez toujours inaccessible. du coup je suis sûre de ne pouvoir aimer personne d'autre et je suis sûre de n'être jamais déçue.

- Jacob avait raison, vous méritez mieux que ça.

La phrase de Jacob c'était « Sam, tu mérites d'aimer un homme et d'être aimée en retour. ».

- Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, quoiqu'il advienne. Pigé Samantha?

- Et maintenant je fais quoi?

- Vous vous sortez de ce traquenard.

- Une dernière chose...

Ils s'embrassent.

.

Embrasser une hallucination... je ne sais absolument pas ce que je suis censé dire!

Elle enchaîne avec son passage à l'infirmerie.

.

- Coucou!

- Jack.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend?

- Oh! Pardon mon colonel!

- Oui. Bon, heu...vous avez pris un coup sur la tête c'est normal que vous soyez un peu déboussolée.

.

Si j'avais été là, c'est pas un simple coup sur la tête que je lui aurais refilé à ce crétin! Navré, mais un père qui agit comme ça, ça ne me donne pas envie de lui sauter dans les bras! Elle aurait pu le contredire elle aussi, c'est vrai, mais après quatre jours à bord d'un vaisseau et une blessure grave à la tête je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle était en état.

Enfin elle me coupe dans mes réflexions et poursuit.

- Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris ma décision. Lorsque mon frère m'a présenté Pete, j'ai trouvé là un moyen de me détacher de ton père. Plus tard, il a été mêlé au programme et le secret défense a été levé pour lui. Quand j'ai été traquée sur le site Alpha, alors que nous avions lancé l'autodestruction du camp, je sais que ton père a été très affecté par ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'étais avec Pete, il s'est tenu à l'écart. A présent, il avait à son tour un prétexte pour se détacher de moi. Janet est morte peu après et lui gravement blessé. J'ai eu terriblement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. J'étais avec Pete, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à lui autrement que ce que je m'étais promis.

- Mais ça n'a rien changé à votre relation, hein!

- Oui. J'ai revu l'agent Barrett ensuite...

- Il n'avait aucune chance. Et après?

- Après nous nous sommes lancés à la recherche de la cité perdue des Anciens.

- Je me souviens, tu me l'a raconté. C'est là où Papa s'est mis en stase et que Thor vous a demandés de l'aide. Numéro 5 t'a enlevé et ils t'ont cru morte.

- C'est ça. J'ai mal vécu la stase, mais j'étais avec Pete. Alors...

- Rien n'a changé, encore. Et ta prétendue mort?

- C'est la même chose.

- Pete?

- Oui. Les semaines ont passé et il m'a finalement demandé en mariage. Je lui ai dit que je voulais réfléchir avant de répondre. Deux semaines plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point. Ton père a vu qu'il y avait un problème et je lui ai parlé de la demande en mariage. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se serait passé avec lui si les choses avaient été différentes. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne serait pas là.

- C'était légèrement ambigu je trouve.

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que j'ai dit oui à Peter. Quand N°5 a fait un double réplicateur de moi, elle l'a détruit. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de moi, de mes sentiments...

- C'est vers là qu'il y a eu l'histoire du coiffeur?

- Oui.

- Il avait des visions de Papa, mais est-ce-qu'il avait ses émotions?

- Non, mais lors de notre rencontre il a voulu aborder le sujet.

- Laisse-moi deviner, mon père l'en a empêché.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il m'aurait dit que je faisait fausse route avec Pete, enfin... la situation a changé sans cela. Nous avons vaincu les Réplicateurs, Daniel a disparu, j'ai rencontré Kerry Johnson et Pete, mon père. Lors d'un briefing il a parlé de mon mariage aux autres, je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès à cause de Jack, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Pete m'a, quant a lui, montrée notre futur maison. J'avais des doutes sur mon mariage et j'ai voulu en parler à ton père. Je suis parti chez lui, dans ce qui est notre maison dans cette réalité, mais j'y ai également trouvé Kerry. C'est là que j'ai découvert leur relation. Pas que je n'aurais pas dû m'en douter, mais c'était loin d'être plaisant. Mon portable a sonné et ça m'a évité la pénible conversation qui aurait dû suivre. Seulement je l'aurais largement préférée à l'annonce de l'agonie de mon père. Après sa mort j'ai rompu avec Pete et Daniel est revenu. Avec l'équipe nous avons enfin été au chalet. J'avais toujours refusé de peur de ce qui pourrait s'y passer.

- Et Papa et Kerry?

- C'est elle qui a rompu. Elle lui a conseillé de prendre sa retraite et de revenir à la tête de la base en tant que civil pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

- Elle m'aurait plus, j'en suis sûr!

- Qui sait...

- Mais toi comment tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux?


	18. Révélation, demande et explications

**J'ai longtemps hésité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre sur ce que je devais faire. **

**Vous me direz, une fois que vous l'aurez lu, si ce que j'ai tenté passe ou non. J'avoue avoir quelques inquiétudes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Révélation, demande et explications**

.

- Lorsque l'équipe s'est séparée ton père s'est lancé. Plus tard, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Sérieux?

- Oui.

Elle se redresse, dans l'intention de clore la conversation. Je sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. Je poursuis.

- Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble?

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

- Mariés?

- Charlie!

- Allez!

- Oui.

- Oui quoi?

- Oui, nous sommes mariés.

- Waouh! Mais c'est génial! Il a finalement fait sa demande. Bon huit ans c'est long, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

- Sans doute.

Elle s'éloigne. Je me lève et la rattrape. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne me dit pas, j'ai peur de ce que ça peut-être.

- Attends. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est d'être resté avec moi, de ne pas être rentré chez toi? Tu le regrettes? Je peux comprendre tu sais. Quand tu repartiras chez toi, tu seras plus vieille qu'avant, tu auras perdu treize ans de ta vie.

oOo

_C'est vraiment le sentiment que j'ai à ce moment là, l'impression qu'elle se condamne pour moi. Passer autant de temps si loin de ses proches, le poids des ans qui vous tombe dessus. Je sais que, malgré sa décision de rester, quelque part il y a une pointe de regret. Je ne le lui reproche pas, je comprend. Et puis je sais qu'elle finira pas repartir, je l'ai accepté. Je serai adulte et il y aura toujours Mel._

oOo

Elle paraît presque horrifiée que je me sente coupable. Elle s'explique calmement.

- Non, Charlie ce n'est pas ça. Je savais ce à quoi je renonçait en restant ici et Mel m'a fait un cadeau lorsqu'il m'a dit au revoir. Je ne vais pas prendre une ride en restant ici. Je ne vieillirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas regagné mon époque. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- Justement si, je m'en fais. Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches? Et ne me dis pas rien, je ne te croirai pas.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'étire indéfiniment avant qu'enfin elle me réponde.

- Elle s'appelle Lily.

- Qui?

- Ta petite sœur.

Dire que je n'en reviens pas serait largement en dessous de la vérité. Il me serait impossible de vous décrire mon état à cette annonce.

- On a choisi ce prénom par rapport à toi. Elle était juste née quand j'ai réintégré le programme. Très peu de personnes sont au courant. Ça n'a pas été facile avec les Ori, SG-1 et Jack à Washington. Lorsqu'on les a vaincu, on a cru que ça allait s'améliorer, mais j'ai été appelé pour Atlantis. Ça ne faisait qu'un an à peine que j'étais revenu sur Terre que je débarque ici. Je sais que je ne vais rien rater de ce qui se passe dans ma réalité et je ne regrette pas mon choix d'être restée avec toi, mais c'est dur quand même.

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. J'exerce une pression sur sa main pour qu'elle s'accroupisse et je la serre dans mes bras.

- Lily, dis-je tout bas, c'est un très joli prénom.

oOo

_On est resté longtemps comme ça, même après que ses larmes se soient taries. J'ai fait mes calculs et je sais que ma petite sœur à trois ans et demi, enfin qu'elle les aura quand Sam repartira. _

oOo

Elle me pose alors une question.

- C'était quoi la deuxième chose que tu voulais savoir?

Je l'avais presque oubliée!

Il me faut un peu de temps pour me remettre les idées en place et prendre mon courage à demain avant de répondre.

- Est-ce-que je peux t'appeler Maman?

Elle est clairement surprise de ma demande. Et puis un sourire éclaire son visage. Elle me caresse la joue de sa main.

- Oui Charlie.

De nouveau je la serre dans mes bras. Je suis le plus heureux de tous les humains de toutes les galaxies réunies en cet instant.

C'est un jour de juillet que ça s'est passé, ça non plus je ne l'oublierai jamais.

oOo

_Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi on n'est pas repartis tous les deux dans sa réalité. Il est temps pour moi de vous l'expliquez, avant de poursuivre._

oOo

Sam refuse de quitter cette réalité tant que la situation dans les deux galaxies ne se sera pas améliorée. C'est à dire quand les Réplicateurs, les Asurans et les Oris seront détruits et que les Wraiths et les Goa'ulds seront en passe de l'être. Ensuite il faut que le programme SG de ma réalité soit mis en place et correctement, d'où l'intérêt du livre, mais je vous en parlerai en détails plus tard. Sam fait confiance aux Asgards et aux Anciens pour aider. Alors seulement les terriens auront accès à la porte, mais pas celle de l'Antarctique. Celle là, pas touche tant que les Anciens ne l'ont pas décidé. L'avant poste est sous leur juridiction et sous surveillance du peuple gris.

.

Partons du principe que tout cela soit réglé. Sam ne voudrait pas partir en me laissant seul ici et Mel dans Pégase. Et je ne peux pas l'accompagner, ma vie est ici. Vous avez du mal avec cette notion là, pas vrai?

Aussi géniale que soit sa réalité, je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas faire une croix sur toutes ces années. Je ne veux pas manquer dix ans, même pour retrouver ceux que j'ai perdu.

Mon futur est ici, à participer à l'aventure du programme Porte des Étoiles, à être l'intermédiaire des différents peuples rencontrés et des terriens. C'est ce dont j'ai envie, c'est ce que je dois faire, pour mon univers, pour moi.

.

Je sais que Mel reviendra et on continuera cette aventure tous les deux, il doit en être ainsi. Si Sam n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas tout ça. Si je pars je ne pourrais pas discuter avec Teran, Kvir ou Lher, les Anciens, les Asgards ou même les Tollans. Je n'aurais pas cette chance.

Plus tard, je pourrai toujours aller dans l'autre réalité, retrouver Sam, mon père, et tous les autres. Je pourrais même vivre avec eux de temps en temps, qui sait. Mais ma réalité domine. Peut-être que vous trouvez ça stupide. Peut-être que vous ne comprenez pas, mais ça m'est égal parce que c'est mon choix.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	19. Maman, son livre et le retour de Mel

**Voilà la suite en espérant que vous accrochez toujours. **

**MERCI pour les reviews, bien que rares, elles me font vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Maman, son livre et le retour de Mel**

.

De ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne vais évoquer que l'essentiel. Mon récit vous paraîtra succin mais il est nécessaire avant que je vous raconte le reste, le plus important.

.

Après notre retour sur Terre et les révélations de Sam, la vie reprend son cours.

Vers la mi-août, Maman décide de reprendre une activité qui lui manque. J'avoue ne pas avoir pas compris sur le moment. Elle faisait de la gym et du tir, et elle maintenait son niveau physique pour être dans la même condition qu'à son arrivée.

Elle me dépose chez Adam, un ami que je me suis fait à l'école, avant de partir. Qu'elle profite que je sois avec un copain pour prendre du temps pour elle n'est pas inhabituel. En revanche, qu'elle prenne sa moto pour cela, c'est une première.

Quoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit qu'elle s'en ait achetée une? Et bien maintenant c'est fait. Elle va au boulot avec. Ce qui fait qu'elle est encore plus appréciée de ses élèves.

Personne n'est au courant que c'est ma mère. Je prends le bus pour aller en cours. C'est pas forcément génial d'être le fils de la prof. Alors si personne n'est au courant, j'évite les remarques et tout amalgame avec elle. Les reproches sont très rares de toute manière. Je peux vous dire que suis fier d'elle, très fier!

Je reviens à la moto. Bleue nuit, 650 cm3, je ne vous dis pas l'engin! On la prend quand on va en ballade, mais pas quand on va en ville. Dans ces cas là, on préfère la voiture. Même chose si elle y va toute seule.

Maman revient me chercher en début de soirée, au volant de la voiture. Elle a laissé la moto à la maison. Elle ne m'explique rien de son voyage.

Trois semaines plus tard, je ne sais toujours rien de ces expéditions hebdomadaires dont elle revient le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Je fais du rangement dans ma chambre quand elle arrive en me demandant d'enfiler un pantalon et des baskets et de la rejoindre au garage. Quelques minutes après, on file vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Elle se range près d'un imposant bâtiment recouvert de crépis blanc. Ce n'est qu'une fois mon casque enlevé que je réalise où nous sommes. C'est un aérodrome. Il est de taille modeste, mais la seule chose que j'en ai retenu se sont les avions sur la piste et le « Ça te dirait de faire un tour? » qu'elle me lance. Le temps que je saisisse le sens de sa phrase et je saute d'excitation sur place.

Le vol est inoubliable, le premier d'une longue série sur différents appareils.

Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais expliqué comment elle avait eu accès à ceux de l'air force par la suite.

.

On fait tant de choses tous les deux! Je ne pourrais jamais tout vous raconter!

Elle est là pour me prodiguer des conseils, qu'il s'agisse des cours, des premières amours, des premières ruptures également (le revers de la médaille!)... mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma vie amoureuse.

.

Il s'est de nouveau passé une année. De nouveau les vacances d'été, moment où les changements s'opèrent chez nous.

Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Mel ou des Anciens, seulement des Asgards pour nous faire savoir qu'ils avaient vaincu les réplicateurs, sauvé ou aidé tous les peuples dans le besoin, que la révolution jaffa est en marche, et qu'ils ont la Terre sous leur protection, bien que personne ne le soupçonne.

.

Maman vient de mettre le point final à son roman. Elle a terminé par son retour d'Atlantis et les retrouvailles avec Papa et Lily. C'est moi qui lui ait dit d'en parler et de mettre l'accent sur leur relation, les amours contrariées ont toujours fasciné.

Elle l'envoie a plusieurs éditeurs, quatre en tout. Et les quatre renvoient une réponse positive, ce à quoi on ne s'attend pas du tout. Il faut choisir! Ce qui est rapidement fait.

Le livre sort à la rentrée sous le pseudonyme _Star_ et le titre _Les héritiers des Altérans_. C'est Maman qui l'impose, intraitable sur ce sujet. C'est un hommage aux Anciens et à Mel. J'ai déjà réussi à la convaincre de ne pas changer les noms des personnages, dont le sien, je peux comprendre qu'elle refuse de signer de son nom.

Autre chose à laquelle on ne s'attend absolument pas, c'est que le livre devienne bestseller. Évidemment tout le monde vanne Maman à cause de son nom et de la similitude avec le colonel du livre, elle n'a pas trop apprécié (moi j'en ai pas eu beaucoup, ouf!). Heureusement, ils ont rapidement arrêté. Ils ont compris qu'ils s'aventuraient en terrain dangereux.

.

Le truc, c'est que ceux qui ont la porte des étoiles ont déduit qu'il y avait certainement du vrai dans l'histoire. Ils cherchent donc à faire marcher la porte. Maman n'a mis aucune information sur la manière de la faire fonctionner, alors ils débarquent à la maison. Heureusement pour nous, Kvir est en orbite et il les téléporte à bord de son vaisseau sitôt qu'ils franchissent le seuil pour leur parler. Il doit être convainquant parce que lorsque il les renvoie, ils s'excusent du dérangement avant de partir.

La porte et le DHD sont alors embarqués par les Asgards. La seconde et l'avant poste sont toujours sous leur surveillance et inaccessible aux hommes pour l'instant.

.

Le temps passe et finalement les nouveaux bouleversements arrivent.

C'est le jour de mes quinze ans. La fête est finie depuis longtemps. Maman et moi sommes assis sur le canapé. Je joue avec le bracelet en argent qu'elle m'a offert. Mon prénom y est gravé, encadré par deux symboles identiques, un glyphe de la porte des étoiles, celui de la Terre. Au verso se trouve l'inscription « Je suis là. ». C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. Chaque fois que je le regarde je pense au moment où elle a choisi de rester avec moi. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour d'une mère pour son fils qu'elle pouvait me faire.

Soudain on sonne à la porte. Maman sourit tout en me disant d'aller ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y a Mel. Elle savait que c'était lui.

Je me jette dans ses bras, si heureux de le revoir après toutes ces années. Il n'a pas changé. Les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses.

Après lui avoir rapporté ce qu'il a manqué, c'est à son tour de nous parler de sa vie.

.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit, il y a eu trop de choses.

Il a passé tout son temps dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il a eu du mal à s'intégrer, trop de temps le séparait de ses compagnons. Et puis il faut les comprendre aussi ces pauvres Anciens, vivre avec le créateur de la porte des étoiles a de quoi vous remuer!

De l'ironie dans ma phrase? Naaan! Quelle idée! C'est pas mon genre!

De toute façon, grâce à cette même porte il a réussi à devenir copains avec eux. Bon « copain » c'est peut-être beaucoup, mais son envie de, je cite, « leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule toutes les trente secondes » a fini par se calmer. Non, pas disparaître, là vous lui demandiez beaucoup.

.

Pendant son séjour sur Atlantis, ils ont détruit les Asurans, les Oris et utilisé l'Arche de Vérité sur les prêcheurs. Ces chers Ascensionnés, j'entends par là les Anciens ayant fait l'Ascension, ne les en ont pas empêché. À mon humble avis, un certain colonel d'une autre réalité ne serait pas étranger à cela.

Ils ont également récupéré l'Aurore, son équipage a d'ailleurs effectué l'Ascension. Vu leur vieillesse, je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'autres options. Ils n'avaient pas le remède miracle contre les Wraiths, dommage.

Les Atlantes sont en train de mettre au point un rétrovirus pour les transformer en humains et ils travaillent également sur le sérum Hoffan. Ils ont également prévenu Sateda de ce qui allait arriver et leur ont promis leur aide si besoin était. Mel a fortement insisté sur ce point, sinon ils auraient refusé. Même chose pour Taranis, là où il y a le super volcan. Ils ont été faire un tour sur la planète Wraiths, vous savez, celle où ils sont tous en train de dormir. Si jamais ils se réveillent, ils lanceront une attaque.

Sinon, ils ont aidé deux trois peuples dans le besoin, enfin plutôt Mel. Vous connaissez l'amour des Anciens pour leurs contemporains, ainsi que leur égo. Celui des Atlantes du Tria est assez impressionnant apparemment.

Mel a aussi été récupérer l'E2PZ de la communauté des quinze pour la cité et aidé les habitants de M7G-677, ceux qui se suicident à leur 25 ans.

Je vais pas tous vous les passer, je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée.

Le reste de sont temps libre, Mel l'a passé dans le labo de Janus, a visité la cité (vu sa taille, ça ne se fait pas en cinq minutes), piloter et construire des jumpers, aider les autres (et accessoirement apprendre à les supporter) et visiter quelques planètes comme les explorateurs terriens.

.

Il est revenu dans la Voie Lactée à bord d'un jumper modifié pour aller dans l'hyperespace, pas celui de Janus, le sien. Il est tout neuf, tout beau, il va nous emmener faire un tour, je vais pouvoir le piloter! Génial!

Dans la Voie Lactée, c'est la guerre. La rébellion jaffa bat son plein et elle va bientôt être rejointe par les Terriens. Les Asgards leurs ont rendus la porte. Mel est chargé de supervisé tout ça. Nos chers amis ont un peu de mal avec la culture et les mœurs terriennes.

Donc Mel s'installe de nouveau à la maison et il va travailler à Cheyenne Moutain.

Quand il termine de nous raconter tout ça, il est quatre heures du matin. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas cours demain, aujourd'hui je veux dire.

.

Les semaines suivantes ont été plutôt remplies, entre les cours, le boulot, les sorties, les histoires, le programme SG (sans Maman, je me demande s'il s'en serait sorti) et le jumper!

D'ailleurs il faut absolument que je vous raconte comment le vol s'est passé...

* * *

**Ca vous plait toujours? Review?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ça bougera davantage. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus...**


	20. Vol en jumper

**Merci à tous les reviewers! li, cel, pipersam, savannah12, ce chapitre est pour vous!**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendent alors notez bien : le retour de Sam dans sa réalité est pour le prochain chapitre. Et j'ai enfin mis un titre pour chaque chapitre.**

**En attendant, accompagnons Mel, Sam et Charlie lors d'une virée à jumper plutôt à sensations.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Vol en jumper**

.

On est samedi soir. Je viens de rentrer de mon entrainement de baseball et Maman est en train de ranger son violoncelle dans son étui (elle a toujours voulu apprendre et elle se débrouille vachement bien!). Mel débarque à la maison en ronchonnant. Il s'est encore pris la tête avec les scientifiques de la base. Il n'a pas dit qu'il était le créateur de la porte des étoiles, mais un Ancien qui se trouvait à bord du Tria. Et entre les militaires qui le surveillent constamment, les futures équipes à briffer, les rats de laboratoires (ce sont ses propres mots) incapable de prendre des initiatives et les autres scientifiques à diriger, il a du mal à s'en sortir. La dernière en date, ils ont planté tout le système informatique de la base. Il a perdu quatre heures à réinitialiser, expliquer et engueuler.

La première équipe doit franchir la porte dans une semaine, il émet de sérieux doutes sur la tenue du planning. Surtout qu'ils sont incapable d'utiliser la porte malgré la présence du DHD, qu'il a relié au système informatique.

Vous trouvez ça compliqué? Et encore, vous ne les avez pas vu fabriquer des delmaks! Vous savez, les cristaux qui marchent comme des clés usb.

.

Enfin, je reviens au sujet initial. Mel est arrivé en parlant de ses problèmes à la base dans un langage joliment fleuri. Au passage, j'ai appris deux ou trois insultes que je ne connaissais pas. Il fait des vas et viens dans le salon sans cesser de parler.

- Je te jure Sam, rage-t-il, il y en a un qui m'a demandé pourquoi je ne disais pas trou noir au lieu de trou de vers! Et ça se dit scientifique! Même une autruche a plus de cervelle que ce qui me sert d'assistant! On dirait des poissons rouges, dès qu'on leur a expliqué comment marche la porte, ils te demande comment ça marche!

- Mel.

La voix calme de Maman le sort de ses pensées.

- Oui?

- Un pique-nique en orbite ça te dirait?

- Un...

Le temps qu'il saisisse le sens de sa phrase et...

- Quand est-ce-qu'on part?

Vingt minutes plus tard, on gare la voiture en plein milieu de la forêt. Mel a planqué le jumper pas très loin. On le retrouve enfin. On enlève les branchages qui le cache.

- Là c'est mieux! sourit-il.

- C'est clair! dis-je.

La porte s'ouvre. Je n'en reviens pas.

- Waouh!

- Tu peux le dire, rit Mel.

On pénètre à l'intérieur.

Vous, vous savez à quoi ça ressemble, mais moi je n'en avais aucune idée. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'est impressionnant. Tout s'allume au fur et à mesure que l'on avance. Mel me désigne la place du pilote. Je le regarde incrédule.

- T'es sérieux?

- Un peu que je suis sérieux! Ça va te plaire de faire ça, tu vas voir. Et puis il faut bien que tu apprennes à t'en servir! Par contre, j'ai déconnecté l'hyperpropulseur. On verra ça plus tard.

- Je pense effectivement que c'est un peu tôt, sourit Maman.

- On y va alors?

- Quant tu veux!

La porte se referme. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur l'allumage de moteurs. Ils s'allument aussitôt. Je les rouvre ravis.

- C'est super! Dés que je pense à quelque chose ça se réalise.

J'affiche la carte des environs. Il n'y a que nos trois signes de vie.

- C'est vrai que c'est une de nos meilleures inventions, commente Mel.

Je me tourne vers Maman. Elle a un air étrange.

- Ça va?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me rappelles seulement ton père.

J'acquiesce.

- Bon tu comptes nous faire décoller un jour ou tu préfère rester visser au sol? demande Mel.

- C'est parti!

Je reporte mon attention devant moi. Le jumper quitte lentement la terre ferme.

- Enclenche l'occulteur, ordonne Mel.

Je m'exécute, avant de poser une question.

- Comment être sûr que ça a marché?

- C'est marqué là.

Mel me montre une icône sur l'écran qui m'indique que nous sommes à présent invisibles.

.

Nous gagnions l'orbite. La Terre apparaît. Elle est tellement belle! J'en ai le souffle coupé. Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle.

- Va nous mettre en orbite autour de la Lune, me demande Maman. On la verra en entier et on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter des débris.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarque tous les déchets qui flotte dans l'espace. Maman répond à ma question muette.

- La conquête spatiale a laissé des traces.

- C'est nul, dis-je.

- Je sais.

Je gagne rapidement l'orbite lunaire et coupe les moteurs.

- Et maintenant?

- Il me semble que ta mère a parlé d'un pique-nique spatial tout à l'heure.

- Exact. Tout est dans le sac à dos.

On se précipite tous les deux dessus.

- Goinfres! se moque-t-elle.

- Et fiers de l'être! répond-on en chœur.

Maman éclate de rire.

Nous nous installons devant l'écran, vide de toute information dans lequel peine à s'intégrer notre planète. On ne se lasse pas de la voir.

Je pense soudain à quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait la thérapie génique? Ça t'aurait permis d'avoir le gêne des Anciens et de pouvoir utiliser leur technologie. Je sais qu'il y a des chances que ça ne marche pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non?

Maman laisse passer un temps avant de répondre.

- Pendant toutes ces années au sein du programme Stargate, mon ADN a été modifié, manipulé à plusieurs reprises. Je suis morte et j'ai été ressuscité de trop nombreuses fois. Tenter d'avoir le gêne serait encore modifier ce que je suis à la base. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. D'ailleurs Daniel et Cameron ont eu la même réflexion que moi. Et puis, ça évite de penser à nous en tant que personne capable d'utiliser la technologie ancienne. On compte sur nous pour tellement de choses, ça fait déjà ça en moins. De plus avec le naquadah et la protéine que m'a laissé Jolinar les chances que ça marche sont quasi nulles.

- Mais tu ne le regrettes pas?

- Charlie, je suis une des trois seules personnes pouvant utiliser la technologie goa'uld sur Terre. Hormis moi, seule Vala et le colonel Caldwell en sont capable. Vala est terrienne d'adoption et, avec son passé, cela n'incite pas le haut commandement à lui faire confiance. Quant à Steven, il n'a jamais essayé d'utiliser un bracelet goa'uld.

- Et tu es la seule à avoir été l'hôte d'un Tok'ra, j'ai compris. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Quand tu étais sur Atlantis, tu n'y a jamais pensé?

- Si, bien sûr, mais de toute façon il y en avait d'autres qui avaient le gêne, ça ne m'aurait pas avancé à grand chose. Tu sais, le major Lorne n'a jamais tenté d'avoir le gêne et pourtant il est sur Atlantis depuis un moment déjà. Et il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas là.

- Je comprend ton point de vue, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu le regrettes.

- Parfois oui. Avoir accès à toute la technologie ancienne est attirant.

- Si tu venais juste d'intégrer le programme et qu'on te proposait d'avoir le gêne, questionne Mel, tu accepterais?

- La question ne se pose pas.

- Mais moi je te la pose. Alors, tu accepterais?

- Oui.

Mel se plonge dans ses réflexions. Nous terminons notre repas en silence, chacun dans nos pensées. Puis notre ami Ancien reprend la parole.

- Charlie.

- Oui?

- On passe à la suite de ton apprentissage.

Je le regarde incrédule.

- Et c'est quoi?

- La dernière seconde.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est simple. Tu fonces en piquet vers la surface de la Lune et au dernier moment tu remontes en chandelle. Ensuite on verra le slalom.

Nous nous attachons aux sièges et après quelques recommandations et conseils de Mel et Maman, je m'élance, moyennement rassuré.

.

Je rentre d'abord dans l'atmosphère et me met à une hauteur raisonnable de la surface de notre satellite. 2000 mètres. Au signal de Mel, je pique vers le sol.

1000 mètres. Il se rapproche à toute vitesse.

700 mètres. Je raffermis ma prise sur le manche.

500 mètres. On va vraiment vite, trop vite.

200 mètres. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

100 mètres. Je nous vois nous cracher.

70 mètres. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux.

50 mètres. Je lâche le manche.

Je sens la main de Maman sur mon épaule.

- Je suis là, souffle-t-elle.

Je les rouvre, il ne me reste qu'une fraction de seconde pour redresser et vingt mètres avant l'impact. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres tandis que je reprends les commandes. Je tire sur le manche et le jumper se redresse. Nous frôlons le sol, seul un petit mètre nous en sépare. J'entame une remontée rapide. Nous filons vers le ciel. À ma droite, Mel se décrispe. Il est blanc comme un linge. Maman lui tapote l'épaule. Elle est sereine, moi j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

- Tu vois, ça a été.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Le fils a décidé d'être pire que la mère, ce n'est pas possible!

J'interroge Maman du regard. Elle sourit.

- On a été faire un petit tour en F-15. Je lui ai montré ce qu'est « la dernière seconde ». C'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de l'appeler.

Je me stabilise en orbite et stoppe le jumper.

- Et ça t'a plu?

- Sam n'a pas lâché le manche!

- Ça veut dire oui, sourit-elle.

- On rentre, décide-t-il.

- Et le slalom?

- Et bien oui Mel, et le slalom? Tu lui as promis!

- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. Vous êtes complètement fous tous les deux!

- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes! dis-je avec un air angélique.

Il soupire en voyant nos mines décidées.

- Je capitule!

- Ouais!

Je relance les moteurs, puis demande :

- On va où?

- Sur Terre. On va faire ça dans les Rocheuses.

Le visage de Mel se décompose de nouveau à la réponse de Maman.

- Oh, non! Pitié!

- Et c'est parti! Direction les Rocheuses!

Je gagne la Terre, notre appareil toujours invisible.

Maman se charge de m'expliquer comment faire et le slalom se passe mieux. Il donne en tous cas moins de sueurs froides à notre compagnon Ancien. J'éviterai des obstacles au dernier moment seulement une ou deux fois. Vu la tête de Mel, je n'ai préféré pas faire plus.

Nous rejoignons la voiture tranquillement, puis la maison. Mel clame haut et fort qu'il ne me laissera plus jamais les commandes. Seulement nous savons très bien tous les trois que ce ne sera pas le cas.

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	21. Bilan et au revoir

**Ah qu'est-ce-que je vous aime chers lecteurs! Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous m'avez gatée! **

**Voici un chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience depuis le début de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Ce n'est pas le dernier, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé le suivant (je n'en ai plus d'avance) que je ne sais pas trop comment introduire. Je bug un peu en fait. Rassurez-vous, vous l'aurez dans une semaine maximum.**

**En attendant, et comme toujours, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Bilan et au revoir**

.

Maintenant je vais faire un grand saut dans le temps.

J'ai dix-neuf ans, j'en aurais vingt dans quelques mois. Je suis à la fac, en deuxième année de sciences-politiques. J'ai choisis ce cursus à cause du programme SG. Je pense que c'est de cette façon que je pourrais le mieux aider. Parallèlement je suis des cours d'astrophysique et de langues anciennes. Ça fait beaucoup, mais j'ai déjà de bonnes bases dans ces options, donc pour l'instant pas de problèmes. Vivez 24h/24h avec les deux meilleurs scientifiques qui existent et vous verrez le résultat!

Je sais que les relations entre les pays au sujet de la porte des étoiles sont compliquées, de même que celles avec les autres peuples de la galaxie. Les États-Unis, la Russie, la France et l'Angleterre ne sont plus les seuls à être dans la confidence. Le livre de Maman y est pour beaucoup ainsi que nos amis extraterrestres.

Mel assiste le général de la base de Cheyenne Moutain et fait le lien avec les Asgards et les Anciens. Il y a quinze équipes SG en service. La Terre s'est engagée dans la lutte contre les Goa'uld aux côtés des Tok'ras et de la rébellion Jaffa. Il y a du boulot.

Maman continue à exercer le métier de prof tout en aidant Mel à résoudre ses problèmes. Elle est imbattable sur la technologie ancienne maintenant.

Je continue les vols en jumper et elle sur à peu près tous les appareils possibles. Mel nous accompagne de temps en temps.

Les Asgards se sont lancés à la recherche des leurs dans la galaxie de Pégase. On ignore ce qu'il en est pour l'instant.

Les Anciens continuent leur lutte contre les Wraiths, assistés de terriens soigneusement choisis par Mel et Sam, notamment un, Lennoy Brom, une sorte de nouveau McKay. On a revu Teran lorsque on les a accompagnés là-bas. Mel lui a mis Brom dans les pattes. Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un à l'égo surdimensionné.

Ceux du programme ont compris que le livre racontait la vérité. Mel a laissé entendre que Maman venait d'une autre réalité pour répondre à leurs questions. Personne n'est venu l'ennuyer, donc pas de souci pour qu'elle passe la porte quand on a été sur Atlantis, super souvenir d'ailleurs. Quant à moi, j'accompagne certaines équipes sur d'autres planètes parfois. Je fais déjà parti du programme et j'intègrerai une équipe SG dès que j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme. Je me suis bien liée avec celle du colonel Auden. Il a d'ores et déjà décidé que je ferai parti de son équipe. Ce n'est plus qu'une formalité. Il commande SG-1.

Quand il a su de quelle équipe il allait faire partie, il est venu à la maison. Il avait lu le livre et eu vent de l'origine de Maman. Il lui a demandé s'il pouvait prendre le nom de SG-1 pour l'équipe. On lui avait imposé, mais il ne l'aurait jamais accepté sans son accord. Elle le lui a donné et depuis on se voit souvent. Il est le seul, avec son équipe, à savoir tout d'elle. Comme Mel et moi, il sait qu'elle vient d'une autre réalité, qu'elle a remonté le temps...

.

Et justement, il est temps pour elle de partir. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais pas si vite. Elle n'en a pas parlé. Un jour elle s'est seulement mise face à moi. Elle s'est contentée de me regarder, ancrant son regard dans le mien. Pas besoin de mots, j'ai compris comme ça.

Elle termine l'année scolaire au lycée. Comme d'habitude les changements s'opèrent l'été. Les vacances ont commencé depuis une semaine quand, un matin, elle fait ses valises. Elle ne prend pas grand chose, juste un sac avec quelques vêtements auxquels elle tient et son treillis, qu'elle a conservé depuis son arrivée. Elle enfile un jean, un débardeur bleu et des baskets avant de passer sa vieille veste de cuir, celle qu'elle a acheté en arrivant.

Je la regarde faire en silence, incapable de réagir. Mel est assis sur le canapé, dans le même état que moi. Elle revient dans le salon et s'assoit dans le fauteuil.

- Assis-toi Charlie.

Je m'exécute et prend place près de Mel, face à elle.

- J'ai contacté Kvir. Il est en orbite. Il m'attend.

- Alors tu repars, annonce Mel sombrement.

- Oui. Kvir va me renvoyer à mon époque, mais deux mois après mon départ.

- Il faut que tu leur manque aussi. Dix ans pour deux mois, c'est le minimum je suppose.

- Oui.

- Alors il faut que je te dise la vérité.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- À mon retour de Pégase je suis passé sur la planète où il y a la machine.

- Et?

- Elle n'y était pas.

- Quoi?

- C'est moi qui l'ai construite Sam. J'ai conçu la machine qui t'a amené ici et je l'ai connecté à ta réalité. Contrairement au miroir quantique elle ne lie que deux réalités, la nôtre et la tienne.

- C'est toi Taric, n'est-ce-pas?

- Vu que personne ne porte ce nom sur cette planète je pense que oui. Je saurais ça dans quelques années.

- Je comprend maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu comprend?

- Tout, notre première rencontre, ce que tu m'as dit, le retour dans le temps. Je suppose que tu as bloqué la machine pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'utiliser après mon arrivée ici.

- Je le ferais en tous cas.

- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su.

- Alors Mel t'a envoyé exprès pour moi, tout en sachant que tu repartirais?

- Je ne sais pas Charlie, c'est compliqué. Mel m'a envoyé ici, à un moment précis pour que tout ce passe, mais le changement de réalité, une précisément, associé au retour dans le temps, aux paradoxes temporels... cela fait trop de paramètres à prendre en compte pour avoir des certitudes ou des explications claires.

- L'essentiel Charlie, c'est que Sam ait été là pour toi. Tu savais dès le début qu'elle repartirait.

- Et tu crois que ça facilite les choses? Au contraire, ça les rend d'autant plus difficiles!

- Tu aurais préféré ne jamais la connaître? Dans ce cas, tu serais mort!

- Au moins je ne ressentirais pas cette douleur qu'occasionne son départ!

- Tu as tort et tu le sais. Tu préférerais mille fois revivre ces dix années et son départ plutôt que ne jamais l'avoir connu.

- Je...

- Ça n'a aucune importance maintenant, dit-elle doucement. Je vais m'en aller.

- Je viendrais te voir!

- Charlie...

- Je te le jure. Et puis je verrais Papa et Lily.

- Et Sarah.

Je lui jette un regard perdu. Elle comprend mon désarrois.

- Tu as du temps pour réfléchir.

- Trois ans!

- C'est long je sais.

Elle se lève. Nous l'imitons. Elle m'enlace tandis que les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues.

- N'oublie jamais Charlie, je suis là et je t'aime.

Elle se détache de moi doucement et prend ensuite Mel dans ses bras.

- Tu t'en sortiras. J'en suis sûr. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi Sam.

Elle se recule.

- Et n'oublie pas, maintenant tu peux changer de chaîne.

- Sans toi je n'aurais jamais trouvé la télécommande!

Ils sourient tous les deux, ils se sont compris.

- Maman, attend.

Je m'avance vers elle et lui tend un écrin.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle l'ouvre et en sort un bracelet en argent identique au mien. Dessus est gravé « Maman » encadré du symbole de la Terre, au dos se trouve inscrit le mot « Toujours ».

Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Charlie...

Je lui accroche le bracelet autour du poignet droit, comme pour moi, puis je la reprend dans mes bras.

- Toujours, tu m'entends! Peut-importe ce qui pourra arriver, ça ne changera jamais, tu es ma mère. Tu es ma Maman et je t'aime.

- Merci mon chéri.

Elle s'écarte et attrape son sac. Elle saisit un petit appareil dans sa poche.

- Au revoir, murmure-t-elle.

- Au revoir, répond-on.

Elle appuie sur un bouton et un halo blanc vient l'entourer avant de la faire disparaître.

.

Mel pose sa main sur mon épaule dans un signe de réconfort avant de quitter la maison. Je sais déjà qu'il va aller faire un tour dans le parc proche de la maison. Il va s'allonger dans l'herbe et fixer le ciel, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

Moi, je prends le livre de Maman dans une main et l'ordinateur portable dans l'autre. Je m'installe sous un arbre dans le jardin. Je feuillette le livre quelques instant avant d'allumer la machine et d'ouvrir le traitement de texte. Je commence à taper.

.

« C'est un pont à l'écart des grands axes. Il surplombe une rivière et ses rapides, vingt mètres plus bas. La chute, c'est la mort assurée.

Là, de l'autre coté de la rambarde, se trouve le fugitif, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux habits sombres et au regard perdu.

Une femme le rejoint avant d'être arrêtée par une voix sèche.

- Restez où vous êtes! N'approchez pas!

Et contre toute attente, elle obéit.

Voilà, c'est à cette instant que tout a basculé.

Ce jour là, le colonel Samantha Carter de l'US Air Force est entrée dans ma vie, à moi Charlie O'Neill, et ce pour ne plus jamais en sortir... »

.

Je vais écrire la suite des ___Héritiers des Altérans_ que tout le monde réclame. Je vais révéler au monde qui est ma mère, ce qu'elle a fait pour eux et ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je sais déjà le titre qu'il aura, _Dix ans pour une vie_, les dix ans qu'elle m'a offert.

Je m'appelle Charlie, et aujourd'hui, ma vie prend un tournant décisif.


	22. Retour

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, c'est l'un des derniers. Et oui, bientôt la fin!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Retour**

.

Le docteur Lee remonte d'un geste vif ses lunettes sur son nez, tout en contrôlant ses écrans. Il patiente un instant, attendant qu'un changement, même infime se produise. Peine perdue. Les diagrammes restent ostensiblement les mêmes, comme ceux de ces deux derniers mois.

Il soupire.

Déjà deux mois qu'elle a disparu, deux longs et interminables mois. C'est vrai que c'est déjà arrivé, mais jamais aussi longtemps et jamais en sachant où. Parce que c'est ça le problème, ils savent où le colonel Carter se trouve. Elle est dans une réalité alternative et ils n'ont aucun moyen de l'en ramener.

Bill s'effondre dans sa chaise, épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Le monde sans Sam n'est plus le monde. Les membres de SG-1 sont taciturnes, les sourires sont quasiment inexistants, le reste du personnel de la base n'est pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Quant aux généraux Landry et O'Neill, il ne les a jamais vus aussi fermés. Le monde continue de tourner, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas ses détecteurs s'affoler.

.

Sam retrouve son époque avec le bonheur de ce qui l'attend dans sa réalité et la nostalgie de ce qu'elle laisse dans celle-ci. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle s'élance.

Elle ne croise personne en rejoignant la machine. Sitôt qu'elle a posé la main sur l'appareil, il s'active. Ce n'est pas elle qui le fait, elle n'en a été capable que lorsqu'elle attendait Lily, qui a le gêne, comme son père. Mais elle sait grâce à qui cela est possible, elle sent une présence tout proche d'elle, Mel.

Elle change de réalité.

.

Le docteur Lee se tient immobile sur son siège, la tête ailleurs.

- Bonjour Bill!

Il sursaute. Reprenant ses esprits, il se tourne vers la voix. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise et son soulagement quand il voit à qui elle appartient.

- Sam! s'exclame-t-il.

.

Le général Henry _"_Hank_"_ Landry arrive dans la salle de commande à toute allure.

- Walter? questionne-t-il.

- Nous n'avons aucun code pour l'instant mon général.

L'homme reporte son attention sur les écrans. Enfin un code apparaît.

- C'est celui du docteur Lee, monsieur.

- Encore en retard celui-là! maugrée-t-il. Ouvrez l'iris.

Hank retient un soupire. Après avoir passé quatre semaines sur la planète a recherché le colonel Carter, l'équipe de recherche a finalement dû abandonner et Sam portée disparue en mission. Le haut commandement a annulé toutes recherches tant qu'un nouvel élément ne serait pas découvert pour permettre de les relancer. Jack, son ami de longue date, a tout tenté pour qu'elles soient maintenues, sans succès, et le SG-C a dû reprendre une activité normale. Bien sûr SG-1 retourne fréquemment sur la planète, mais personne n'a trouvé quoique se soit. Seul le docteur Lee est autorisé à rester là-bas dans le cadre de ses recherches. Ce n'est, bien sûr, qu'un prétexte pour continuer à chercher un moyen de ramener Sam dans leur réalité, mais les grattes-papiers du Pentagone n'ont rien trouvé à redire là-dessus.

.

Alors depuis un mois, il continue seul à chercher une solution en travaillant sur la machine. Il reste sur la planète la journée avant de rentrer sur Terre. Autant est-il d'une ponctualité sans faille pour partir, que pour revenir, il n'est jamais à l'heure. Il dépasse même allègrement l'horaire de retour presque tous les jours sans toute fois vouloir tenter de s'améliorer.

Au début, ça n'a pas été évident. Il quittait rarement son labo alors aller à l'autre bout de la galaxie, seul, lui a parut impensable. Mais pour Sam il a accepté et réussi.

Pour elle également, les équipes SG tentent de trouver quelqu'un ou un moyen de les aider lors de leur mission. Quant aux scientifiques, sur l'initiative de Felger, ils planchent chaque jour à tour de rôle sur le problème.

Mais depuis deux mois, ils en sont tous au même point. Ils n'ont aucune solution.

.

L'iris s'ouvre, laissant la flaque bleuté apparaître. Lee l'a franchie.

- Vous êtes en retard! lui reproche Landry.

L'homme ne répond pas. À la place, il tourne son visage barré d'un immense sourire vers le général. Hank le regarde incrédule. Se pourrait-il que...

C'est à ce moment là qu'une deuxième silhouette franchit la porte. Les militaires de la salle d'embarquement braquent leurs armes sur le nouvel arrivant, avant de les rabaisser avec joie et surprise sans qu'on leur ait ordonné. Cette fois, personne ne leur reprochera.

- Et bien, clame Sam tout haut, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les vieux amis!

Trop médusé pour réagir, Landry ne remarque pas que la porte se referme n'y que Bill quitte la salle, et encore moins que SG-1 y entre, Vala en tête.

.

Dès qu'ils ont entendu l'alarme, ils se sont précipités vers la salle d'embarquement. Cette fois c'est la bonne, ils en sont sûrs. Vala court devant les trois hommes et passe la porte de la salle la première en criant le nom de sa meilleure amie. Elle se jette dans ses bras, incapable de prononcer autre chose que son nom. Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi ou comment Sam est arrivée, les autres en font de même. Daniel retrouve celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur avec soulagement et un simple « Je suis heureux de te revoir! » tout à son émotion. Cameron l'étreint à son tour en souriant.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver Sam! dit-il avant d'ajouter, Encore!

Elle sourit en comprenant l'allusion. Elle se tourne enfin vers Teal'c, son frère de cœur. Ils ont toujours su se passer des mots entre eux. Alors ils se contentent d'un regard, avant que le guerrier ne l'enlace.

.

Le général Jack O'Neill se fait téléporter dans la salle de brefing de la base comme il le fait dès qu'il a fini son travail au Pentagone. C'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide qu'il ait pu trouver pour rentrer chez lui. Et depuis la disparition de Sam, il le fait quotidiennement.

Lily est à l'école de Colorado Springs, il peut ainsi l'y déposer le matin et la récupérer le soir à la base, puisque Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala ou Cassandra vont la chercher. Parfois même, Landry, Caroline Lam ou Reynolds s'en charge. Cela implique évidemment que tous soient au courant de son existence, mais il sait qu'il peut leur faire confiance.

Il arrive toujours après que Lee soit rentré de la planète. Il a su s'adapter aux horaires du scientifique sans problème, il en connait d'autres comme ça.

.

À peine se retrouve-t-il dans la pièce qu'il se fige. SG-1 au complet est là. _Elle_ est là.

Il s'avance vers elle. Elle le rejoint. Pas de mots, juste des regards. Ils savent se parler à travers eux.

.

Elle est heureuse de les retrouver, de _le_ retrouver.

Il partage sa joie.

Elle est mélancolique également.

Il comprend qu'elle a abandonné quelque chose dans l'autre réalité. Il l'interroge : quelqu'un?

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Elle lui expliquera plus tard. Et Lily?

Elle sera bientôt là.

Ah oui?

Surprise!

.

Il lui a manqué.

Elle aussi, terriblement.

Encore plus.

Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas!

Plus tard.

*Sourires*

Elle l'aime.

Il l'aime.

.

Elle est en face de lui. Elle lève sa main et effleure son visage. Il appuie sa tête dans sa paume.

Tendresse.

Elle cherche ses lèvres, il les lui offre.

Désir.

Ils s'enlacent.

Amour.

.

Et puis elle se détache et se tourne vers la porte. Elle les a senties, toutes les deux.

Une tornade blonde et une autre brune déboulent dans la pièce en courant. Sam s'abaisse et réceptionne sa fille dans ses bras.

- Lily!

- Maman!

Elle lève les yeux et tend sa main vers la seconde arrivante, qui s'en empare.

- Cassandra.

- Sam.

Échanges de sourires et de regards.

Elle est rentrée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je ne pense pas qu'il y est plus à y mettre.**

**Est-il à votre goût?**


	23. Famille

**Salut tout le monde, voici les deux derniers chapitres (oui vous avez bien lu, c'est la fin), j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, ils n'ont pas été évidents à écrire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Famille**

.

Jack dépose le roman de Sam à côté de lui sur l'herbe. Il regarde pensif les trois femmes de sa vie rire ensemble un peu plus loin. Il y a Sam, son âme sœur et ses deux filles, Lily et Cassy. Car il considère Cassandra comme sa fille, tout comme Sam. Tout comme elle considère Charlie comme son fils. Tout comme ces sentiments sont réciproques.

Les deux _"_enfants_"_ ont le même âge.

.

Il passe une main sur son visage en soupirant.

Charlie.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose arriverait un jour, que la femme qu'il aime élève son propre fils pendant dix ans. Ni qu'elle devienne la meilleure amie du créateur des portes des étoiles d'ailleurs. Non, décidément il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

- Papa! l'appelle Lily. Viens jouer.

- Oui, viens P'pa! renchérit Cassandra. Entraîne-toi avant l'arriver des autres.

Une casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête, une batte dans l'autre, la jeune fille a un air radieux. Sa famille est au complet. Bientôt le reste de l'équipe va les rejoindre. Ils ont prévu un match de baseball. Danny et Cam en ont plus que marre de se faire rétamer au basket par Vala et Teal'c, surtout sur un jeu terrien.

Jack croise le regard de Sam. Tout ira bien. Elle fait disparaître ses appréhensions. Elle le rassure sur le sort de Charlie, sur son retour. Il se lève, apaisé, et rejoint les filles.

.

Plusieurs mois passent pour la famille O'Neill. Des mois tranquilles sans autre souci que d'être là pour l'autre, de passer d'agréables moments, loin des tracas du programme.

Atlantis est de retour sur Terre depuis plusieurs semaines, SG-1 est en mission et Sam prépare son nouveau poste sur le Hammond.

Son passage dans l'autre réalité a été classifié confidentiel au plus haut niveau, le même que lors de leur retour en 1969. Hormis l'équipe, Jack et les filles, très peu de personnes sont au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence. Officiellement il n'y a eu aucun retour dans le temps, il lui a seulement fallu un moment avant de trouver la solution et quelqu'un ayant le gêne pour retourner dans sa réalité. Ce qui est le mieux, que tout le monde sache la vérité n'aurait vraiment pas été une merveilleuse idée.

.

Ce jour là, Sam fait une expérience dans son labo. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Concentrée sur son expérience, elle tente d'occulter tout ce qui n'a pas rapport avec la simulation de l'hypernavigation de son vaisseau. C'est un moyen comme un autre de ne pas penser à cette autre réalité.

Espoir rendu vain aussitôt que la porte des étoiles s'active.

Sam sort de ses pensées pour tourner son attention vers les hauts parleurs. L'alarme hurle sans discontinuer, lui crevant les tympans. Tout en se levant, elle jette un œil à sa montre, personne n'est attendu. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se précipite dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elle rejoint Landry.

- Alors? demande-t-elle.

- Rien pour l'instant, répond Walter.

- On n'attend personne, déclare Landry.

- On reçoit un message! s'écrie alors Harriman.

- Que dit-il?

- « Je veux changer de télé! »

- Quoi!

Sam sourit. Elle ne connaît qu'une personne capable d'envoyer un tel message.

- Ouvrez l'iris, commande-t-elle.

- Colonel? s'inquiète le général.

- Ce sont des amis.

Elle rejoint la porte tandis que deux personnes la franchissent. Mel et Charlie, chargés de gros sac de voyage, affichent d'immenses sourires.

Le jeune homme se jette dans ses bras.

- Maman! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Toi aussi mon chéri, tu m'as manqué!

- Hé! Je suis là! clame Mel en agitant la main.

Elle se détache du garçon. L'Ancien l'étreint à son tour.

- Je suis heureux de te voir Sam!

- Moi aussi!

Elle s'écarte pour les observer. Charlie fait plus vieux que quand elle est partie, plus mûr. Même Mel semble avoir été marqué par le temps, bien que son regard espiègle ne l'ai pas quitté. Cela ne fait que trois ans pourtant. Si peu et tant à la fois!

Avisant le visage toujours stupéfait du général derrière la vitre, elle entraîne les nouveaux arrivants dans les couloirs. Elle lui résumera les grandes lignes pendant qu'ils passeront à l'infirmerie.

.

Jack voit se garer la voiture de sa femme d'un œil surpris. Elle rentre plus tôt que d'habitude, vraiment plus tôt. Il la voit descendre du véhicule ainsi qu'un homme qui lui jette un regard en coin dès qu'il se rend compte de sa présence. Sam ne semble pas se soucier du coup d'œil, pourtant très irritant de son point de vue. Elle l'observe un instant puis reporte son attention vers la voiture. Enfin le troisième passager en descend. Le général O'Neill se fige, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Charlie, son petit garçon se tient devant lui, à quelques mètres. Plus si petit que ça, il est plus grand que lui maintenant. Il a l'air timide. Son père franchit enfin la distance qui les sépare et le sert contre lui, répétant son nom.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour les rejoindre en courant. Elle reconnaît son frère, elle a vu les photos, notamment celles que Sam a ramené. Elle court se jeter dans ses bras, tandis que Cassandra apparaît sous le porche de la maison.

C'est le temps des retrouvailles.

.

Mel se tient en retrait, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Les filles l'adoptent aussitôt. Quant à Jack, après un premier échange plutôt tendu, ils sympathisent. Un regard de Sam à chacun pour les rassurer aura suffit pour qu'ils laissent de côté leur méfiance et deviennent amis.

Ils rentrent dans la maison, leur maison à tous. Au passage, Charlie souffle un « Toujours » à sa mère auquel elle répond par « Je suis là ».

Nouveaux sourires. Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de leur vie.


	24. Epilogue

**Chapitre 24 - Épilogue**

.

Sam referme le livre de Charlie. Il y a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie. Le livre a fait best seller comme le sien dans l'autre réalité et le programme a été révélé au monde. Est-ce-que ça en est la conséquence? Rien n'est sûr. Et ils ne préfèrent pas savoir.

Heureusement, les membres du programme SG, les Asgards et les Anciens ont permis que ça se passe bien, du moins dans la mesure du possible. Et c'est une des raisons de l'arrivée de Mel et Charlie dans leur univers. Ils sont tous deux connus là-bas à présent. Il auraient pu rester si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais ça l'est et leur quotidien est devenu invivable, un vrai cauchemar.

.

Alors ils ont prit la décision de rejoindre la réalité de Sam et de s'y installer. Oh, ils avaient déjà envisagé l'idée avant que tout soit révélé, mais maintenant ce n'est plus seulement une idée.

Mel a détruit la machine, plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. À la base, elle n'existait pas et c'est pour que Sam les rencontre qu'il l'a conçue. Alors, il trouvait que la suite logique des évènements était de la détruire. Aucun d'eux ne le regrette, c'est même le contraire. Bien sûr, il y a forcément une part de regrets et de nostalgie dans ce qu'ils laissent là-bas. Mais si c'était à refaire, ils ne changeraient rien. Leur vie a toujours été près de Sam, de ceux dont elle leur a parlé. Ils ont trouvé leur place auprès d'elle, de Jack, des filles, de l'équipe... Pour rien au monde, ils ne l'échangeraient.

.

Mel a retrouvé définitivement une enveloppe mortelle sans ses pouvoirs, avec tous ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Il a intégré SG-1, à la demande de ses membres, remplaçant efficacement Sam sans toute fois la faire oublier. Il n'aura pas eu le temps de plancher sur leur problème du neuvième chevron de la porte. Les membres de base Icare étaient sur le Destinée depuis deux jours quand lui et Charlie sont arrivés. Il ne peut pas les aider, il n'avait plus forme humaine quand le projet a été mis en place. Il ne possède que ses propres souvenirs et ceux de Janus. Tout ce à quoi il a assisté pendant son ascension, tout ce qu'il a appris alors a été effacé de sa mémoire. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Charlie aussi a intégré l'équipe, montant l'effectif a six personnes. Tout se passe bien, vraiment bien. Après quelques explications incontournable au sujet de sa mort dans cette réalité, il a noué des liens très fort avec son père, renoué dans un sens. La vie avec ses sœurs et ses parents est formidable.

Il a été voir Sarah et son grand-père, tous deux mis au courant de l'existence du programme et de son origine. Ils ont été fous de joie, mais il a bien du mal à se sentir bien avec sa mère. Pour lui sa mère, c'est Sam. Il n'a jamais oublié Sarah, mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle a quitté sa vie... dix-sept ans exactement. Sam l'a rassurée, il faudra du temps, mais ils finiront par se retrouver. Cela ne changera rien dans leur relation, leurs bracelets en sont la preuve, l'amour qu'ils se portent ne peut que se renforcer avec le temps.

.

Sam range le livre à côté de l'autre dans la bibliothèque. Cassandra a décrété qu'elle allait faire pareil qu'eux. Elle allait écrire la suite de l'histoire, de leur histoire. Aucun des livres ne sera publié ici, pas de leur vivant en tous cas, ou seulement si le programme est révélé, mais les livres ne doivent pas en être la cause. Cassy sait que lorsqu'elle sera au crépuscule de sa vie, elle verra l'équipe passer la porte. D'après leurs déductions, ils sont parvenus à la conclusion qu'à ce moment là tout aura été révélé. Alors, ils savent que les livres finiront pas être publiés. En attendant, ils profitent de la vie.

Qu'importe l'époque ou la réalité dans laquelle ils évoluent, l'important c'est qu'ils soient ensemble.

Toujours...

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir suivie, c****omme toujours j'attend vos avis!**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez qu'à partir de cette fic j'ai écris un crossover avec NCIS. Vous le trouverez sur le quartier NCIS.**

**Il s'intitule _Seconde chance,_ et reprend à partir du chapitre 23 de cette fic-ci. Mel et Charlie n'y sont plus les seuls à passer la porte. **

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
